


Determined To Live

by MaeYumi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Swapfell Chara - Freeform, Swapfell Grillby - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeYumi/pseuds/MaeYumi
Summary: *Will add more tags in the futureYour nothing but an innocent bystander. The wrong person at the wrong place and on the wrong time. But that hasn't stopped you from being determined to help.In this world, where the monsters in Mt. Ebott has came out into the world, some monsters aren't too friendly too us humans.A secret organization, out to destroy every human being, has been formed in hopes of revenge of being locked inside the mountain and getting control and power to all monsters.The most recognizable members of these organization being 'SB-01' and 'SB-02'. Two monsters who has been set out as the organization's hitmen. To kill out everyone who deems as a threat to the monsterkind.And you? You're here to show them the rainbow than the rain. And fortunately, you're DETERMINED. But are you, really?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Because SwapFell needs some love and attention! Especially Sans and Papyrus~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> This is my very first fanfic, and decided to write about SwapFell. We need more SwapFell dammit! And I am here to deliver it!  
> ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in trouble. You're going to die.  
> And it's inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked the chapter a bit; added a few details here and there, edited some to make it more understandable, I guess? Nothing major, really. (¬_¬)

"CAPTURE THE HUMAN!"

"yes, my lord."

You muffle your cries with your hands as tears stream down your cheeks. Your body is trembling, and you take deep breaths to calm yourself down. Your entire body is aching with pain, but you ignore it. You lean on the wall, hugging your knees to your chest. You wonder how you got yourself in this situation, what decisions you have made that lead to this, but you ignore it. Instead, you focus on listening. Anything that might suggest that they have left. You need to get out of here. **Now.**

"i cannot find anymore the human, my lord."

"SEARCH THROUGHLY. THERE MIGHT BE MORE OF THEM."

"my lord, i highly doubt-"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME, BROTHER?"

You can sense the deadly tone in his voice. There was a long silence that lingers in the air before any of the brothers start to speak up.

"GOOD. WE WILL CONTINUE TO SEARCH UNTIL WE ARE SURE THERE ARE NO WITNESSES."

"and if we do?"

"YOU KILL THEM. NO EXCEPTIONS THIS TIME, BROTHER."

The response was automatic, and there was no pause as he says it. No sound of hesitation at all. You shiver, feeling the reality of the situation set in. How can such monsters be so cruel? And to kill something without a single thought... That scares you the most.

"NOW GET TO IT."

"yes, my lord."

At that moment, you stop breathing for a while. You're not sure of what the brothers are capable of, but you're sure killing is one of them. You're terrified beyond belief. You can feel your soul shake and shiver, constantly shifting in different colors and practically bursting. If you're not going to die by the hands of the brothers, you're sure that soul bursting would. You close your eyes, and a wave of calmness splash over your soul. That should keep you from dying, at least.

A minute passes, soon an hour, and for what felt like an eternity of waiting for your own inevitable death, sure that they will find you, a wave of relief waves over you when you hear the brother's voice again; Something you wouldn't have thought was possible. Not in this predicament.

"there is none, my lord."

You hear an audible 'hmph'. You bite your tongue to stop yourself from giggling at the sound. It sounds so childish, even from your own soon-to-be killer. Stop it, this isn't funny. This is a life or death situation. And one mistake can cost your own life.

"FINE. WE SHALL CONTINUE ON OUR WAY, THEN."

You can hear the sound of boots and shoes shuffle before they start to get further away from you. Knowing that they're walking away makes you feel a bit safer, albeit cautious. Still, you stay in the spot for a good solid five minutes, to make sure they're not faking it. And when you hear nothing, you stood up from your spot, your whole body aching again. You can only feel that your soul is relaxed and less jittery than before.

You look down at your hiding spot. You have been hiding behind these garbage bags for so long, you're practically trash already. At least it was able to protect yourself from death. You grimace at the sight in front of you.

It was a massacre. A pile of bodies formed like a hill in the middle of the alley; some are deformed, stripped down to the bone, and luckily, others are more identifiable with their faces or limbs intact. There's blood forming a pool below the bodies; some of it are even scattered in the walls, dripping down to the ground.

You thought about what it would be like if they did found you. You would've been on top of it all, the worst of them all; dead from the excruciating torture that they have given you. You shivered at the thought.

Looking around, you realize that there is only one way out of here. The walls are too tall to jump over, and too thick to destroy. Sooner or later, you might be unlucky enough to stumble into them again, waiting for you; eyes flashing bright with wide smiles. It doesn't help knowing that one of them has teleportation either.

You fish out your phone from your pocket, hands trembling wildly. If you're going to die, someone should know. Especially about them.

Scrolling through your contacts, you frantically search for the emergency number, when you start to realize that they will never be here on time, much less find these monsters. They have tried, for many years once these monsters came out of Mt. Ebott. But they never did. And if these keeps on going, this never ending cycle, they will keep on killing. There has to be a way.

With a strong resolve, you pick the first person that you trust with your life.

 

**[Audio Transcript]**

SB-01 and SB-02 have killed them.

Huh?

I don't have much time to explain.

Remember this: 4670 Colonial Boulevard.

What's happening? You okay?

 

You feel a tugging sensation on your chest, and your eyes widen. You throw your phone in the ground, and it shatters into pieces. The tugging pushes your body into the wall, crushing your bones and knocking the air out of your lungs. You groan, feeling your bones start to crack and your organs being squished together.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, YOU BASTARD?!"

You're face to face with a short skeleton, whose expression has turned into a snarl; his right eye glowing blue, the magic that's keeping you to the wall. There's a taller one behind him, glaring at you but keeping silent. It's quite clear that they are angered at what you did and irritated by the fact that they didn't come to stop you in time. And you can't help but get smug about it. You got to own it, right?

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" You feign innocence, something that the brothers didn't very much appreciate.

You were pulled off from the wall, only to be pushed back at it again.

 **"YOU. INSOLENT. AND. FILTHY. HUMAN."** For each word, he crushes your body to the wall; cracking every bone, destroying your skin, and damaging your internal organs. At this point, you were fading in and out of consciousness. You can feel pain all around you, surrounding you; Yet you can also feel numbness. Once he's done, you were a mess. There was a few bones sticking out in unnatural positions, a part of your skin was ripped off, and blood was dripping off every part of your body.

But there was an almost manic smile dancing on your lips, which makes your killer growl and grip your soul within his phalanges even tighter. Knowing that someone might someday catch these monsters, and remember your death as the start of it all, makes death even sweeter. Who cares if you're losing a bit of your mind right now? You're death is worth the sacrifice.

"Let's face it: I won." And with your last dying breath, your soul was crushed within his grip.

The light in your eyes disappear, and your chest no longer moved. Your soulless body is now an empty shell, and it stayed there, floating in his blue magic. The short skeleton's blue orbs of light narrow and his mouth twisted into a grin.

"MWEH." With a flick of his finger, he threw your body on the pile of others; with you on top. Just like you once had imagined.

"I WANT YOU TO CLEAN THIS UP, BROTHER."

"...my lord, i would like to ask a question."

"WHAT DOES MY BROTHER WANT FROM THE ALMIGHTY SANS?"

"what do you think?"

"ABOUT WHAT? BE MORE SPECIFIC, IMBECILE."

"what he said; what do you think?"

"HMPH. IF HE THINKS HE HAS WON, THEN HE MUST BE DELUSIONAL. AFTER ALL, NO ONE WINS AGAINST THE MIGHTY AND TERRIBLE SANS!"

"AND EVEN IF HE DID, WHICH HE DID NOT, HE MERELY WON THE BATTLE. NOT THE WAR. MWEHEHE!!!"

"...nyeh."

"SHUT UP."

"so you did listen."

"I DID NO SUCH THING."

"you quoted the character's line."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THESE ARE MY WORDS. NO ONE ELSE'S."

"i'm pretty sure that was what the girl said."

"YOU FUCK, THAT WAS THE (MC)'S!"

"..."

"I MEAN-EHEM! NOW GET BACK TO CLEANING."

"but did you like it?"

"I WILL SNAP YOUR BONES IF YOU DO NOT DO AS I SAY!"

"...nyeh."

"I'LL MAKE IT YOUR SPINE THIS TIME!"

"as you say, my lord."

* * *

[In another place...]

"Huh..." You lay in your bed, headphones in your ears, listening to a new track from your favorite singer. You're facing the ceiling filled with glow-in-the-dark stickers. People tend to call you childish, but you like it; Being a child sometimes. They're all monster themed, and you like how they're all colorfully shining in the dark.

You glance at your phone beside you. Your friend just called earlier, and even now, you still had no idea what's going on. They called you, saying that 'SB-01' and 'SB-02' killed someone, and that you should remember an address: 4670 Colonial Boulevard. You did remember it, but you don't know what to do with this new information. And they also sounded frantic and urgent.

You're worried that something bad might happen to them. Hell, it might already have happened! But still... Knowing that there's something that can help your friend... Even a tiny little bit...

**FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION**


	2. Welcome To Grillby's Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passed since you've received the call. And you now have learned your first clue. A place where you might be able to solve this mystery once and for all. Now, what to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! A new chapter after 3-4 days? Happy valentine's day, fellow readers! (｡◕‿‿◕｡)  
> Had to pull of an all nighter just to post this today... BUT I WILL MAKE THIS V-DAY SPECIAL DAMMIT!!! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ (*Levitating table with telekinesis*)  
> Oops! Wrong emoticon. ٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶ (Teehee~)  
> Just why are you even reading this anyway? (¬‿¬) (Watcha doin' there, buddy?)  
> READ AND ENJOY IT ALREADY~!!! 〆(・∀・＠) (*Readying knife*)  
> Wrong emoticon again. (ಠ_ಠ) (wat?)  
> GO FORTH, MY CHILD. TO THY CHAPTER!!! （╯°□°）╯︵(\ .o.)\
> 
> P.S. I had to edit the chapter. It was made in haste, so I didn't like the end result. Took me time to realize I need to fix a few things. I also didn't like how the MC's character turned out and San's POV was missing something, soooo....  
> Yeeaaahhh....(ʘ‿ʘ) (I'M WIDE AWAKE!)  
> At least this one has more characters. And it seems better, too. So, Yay? ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ (Me panda)
> 
> P.P.S. Had to edit the chapter again. Thanks "..." (?) for noticing my mistake! Fixed it to café; since UnderSwap Grillby has a café and Muffet a bar. Made the café look vintage, to match the look of SwapFell Grillby~  
> This'll be the last time I update it... Probably... (¬‿¬)  
> Much love, lots kisses!!! (♥‿♥)

It's been weeks now since you had that phone call from your friend.

Unsurprisingly, your friend seems to have 'disappeared'. No one has seen them since, not even your friend's family and friends have heard from him. You try to think positively, that maybe he's still alive and might be lost somewhere... But, deep inside, you know that he might be dead. You accepted that. But without a dead body, you won't give up hope. It might be worthless to cling to that feeling, a false sense of hope, but even if your worst fears have been confirmed, you still want to know. For a fact; as to whether or not your friend is still alive or dead.

So, for the past few weeks, you have been trying to find this place:4670 Colonial Boulevard.

You would've found this place by now, but no. You start to think this might be a trap street. But even as you try to find it in various maps, old and new, there was no streets that are similar to this specific street. Then, you start to wonder, what makes the street so special? Maybe if you meet with the _right_ people, they'll know where this is. Right?

That's where you, today, start to try the theory out.

First, you start to look for a way to communicate with monsters about this place. Surely, monsters must know? Maybe it's a place that is accessible using magic. And that might explain why us humans haven't heard about this place. And it might be a secret held between monsters. Like a code of conduct. But even if that was true, how can they tell that to a human? Especially to a human who knows about this place? They wouldn't share that info so easily. Who knows? They might literally kill you for even knowing about, considering it's that dire.

And like any good detective, one must learn to cover their own tracks.

Which is why you're in a coffee shop, with a laptop in hand and a coffee cup in the other. You take a seat at the nearest and available table, and set up your laptop. You turn on the VPN and covered the speaker and camera with stickers; for safety measures. Now that's everything set, you boot up a browser and start to look for monster communities or sites.

There were a few interesting sites that you did find. Specifically: A dating and porn site version for monsters. So, you might have lingered in there for far more than you hope, but you did learn a few interesting facts about monsters. One, some monsters have reproductive organs or appendages that somehow is very similar to us humans. Two,you have no idea that they can also have sex with their souls, and not their actual body. Three, monsters have very interesting descriptions about themselves and their kinks

But other than that, you didn't have that much luck. Most of the sites were in a language you couldn't understand (filled with weird looking symbols), and the sites that are in english barely had any monsters that can even understand the language of it. It was mostly monitored and operated by us humans so we can understand more about them.

So far, you have nothing to go with. You sigh, slumping in your seat as you stare at the white smoke emitting from your hot coffee. You look at your laptop, and knit your eyebrows. How are you going to do this..?

"Hey, you guys going to Grillby's again?"

You overhear a conversation right next to you, and you glance at them. They are three female cat-like monsters with sharp fangs and claws, covered in scars and are wearing armor made of iron and black leather. They seem to be on their break and, judging by their attire, are part of the royal army.

After the barrier broke in Mt. Ebott, the monsters came out shocked, confused and scared many humans. How 'magic' and 'souls' existed and worked was still a puzzle yet to be solved for us humans, since there is so much to learn; Yet, we still welcome them with open arms to live beside humankind. Although, others are not very welcoming. This is evident by the protests, racism and abuse some humans have given them.

And you can't help but feel responsible for the pain you have caused these monsters, especially knowing that you are a part of the species that did such horrible things to them... You really wish that monsters and humans can easily get along. But even that's not possible, when said monsters refuses to do so.

Your friend believes in a world where such a thing is possibility. But even they are gone. What could have happened? And, what are you going to do about it?

"Yep! Grillby makes the best coffee there."

"Still can’t believe you confessed to the guy."

"What?! She did?!"

"S-shut up! It's 'cause I was drunk, okay?"

"I can't believe you had a crush on the bartender/owner! Doesn't help that he’s a total hottie, though…”

"A-Anyway! Did you know that Grillby is opening a new café?"

"Huh? He did?"

"Yeah, Papyrus said so."

"Didn't Sans also said that it's going to be open to 'pests' too?"

You frown as you look at your coffee, no longer steaming hot. Did monsters really think so badly of us humans so much? You didn't really blame them, but to be called pests? At least call us humans!

"Sans really should stop calling them that! It's so mean."

You nod with a smile on your face, feeling proud of the feline monster as she stands up for us humans. She has the right idea! To find a monster who also believes in the same thing as you and your friend...

"We should call them pets instead!"

Never mind.

"Ugh, does it matter? I just really want to rip their guts out for what they did to us. Even Alphys agrees with me!"

Alphys? If you recall, she is the head of the royal guard. She is a yellow lizard with a red sclera in her left eye, a scar in her right eye, nose and on the left corner of lip. She is always seen wearing an iron with black leather armor, the same outfit as any of the royal guard, and carrying a bipennis; an axe like weapon, but thicker and heavier. Her well known personality is described as fierce and bloodthirsty. You sometimes wonder how others deal with her though, especially if truly enraged. You can already imagine the bloodshed.

"Well, we can't. Queen strictly said no harming of any humans until..."

You take a slow sip of your coffee, noticing how she stops and drags last the word out. You look at them at the corner of your eye, and see that they were staring intently at you, noticing how close you are to them and how you must've eavesdropped. You went back to your laptop, browsing through different human-related websites (lest they get more suspicious of you), as you tap loudly and swiftly in your keyboard, hoping that they'll continue their discussion. They didn't continue, but they didn't suspect you too much of eavesdropping and your monster-related business.

But you did wonder how Queen Toriel is involved. She was once the queen of the underground; a fierce and strict ruler who captures anyone who fell inside the mountain to get their souls. Although Queen Toriel discloses any specific information regarding the topic, it is rumored that these souls are used as a way to destroy both the barrier and humanity as a whole. You highly doubt something like that could happen, but then again, thinking back to the deeds us humans did to them, revenge seems like a normal reaction. That's what you think, anyway. God, you hope that it doesn't come to that.

There was also a group of monsters who helped in capturing these humans, but that information was also disclosed to the public.Rumors spread like wildfire about the group, ranging from hit men, assassins, and cannibals; You decided not to dig too much into that.

Now, she is acting as an ambassador for all monsters. She has given them civil rights through many trials and errors, but succeeded by the lack of any opposing party and how they seem to inconspicuously disappear after showing anything against the proposition. Which also created theories about monsters taking over the world. The fact that these monsters discloses these types of information can make humans so paranoid, to the point that some started killing them off. Of course, that was also solved by inconspicuous disappearing.

Now that you think about it, where do they go? Do some monsters also have the ability to remove a person in existence?

Nonetheless, Queen Toriel is the most powerful politician alive, and is undeniably the richest; due to the gold hidden below Mt. Ebott. With the amount of gold the Queen has, she was able to reinforce her army and protect the monsters. Which is the only good thing that came out of that.

Thinking back at the conversation the guards had, you started to doubt her intentions. If it is true, that they want to kill humanity, why bother to befriend us instead of outright eliminating? Surely, with magic they can easily do so.And what do they mean, not to harm us until... When?

You close your laptop and put the now empty cup on the table. You've been sitting here for so long, that you're bottom is starting to hurt. You glance back at the monsters.Maybe this street has the answer. It must be important if it was your friend's (hopefully not) dying message. And you might find someone who can help you. If they are willing to do so in the first place, that is.

"Anyway, just go this place..."

* * *

You’ve been walking for a while now, wearing a jacket as the streetlamps illuminate your way. It’s dark out, and you thought it was a good idea to go to the café by night. There’ll be less customers there. Which means less disturbances on your way.

Right now, you want to learn more about this street. The street that keeps popping up in your mind. The street that your friend tells you to remember. Just what is up with this street? Why is it so important?

You look at your shoes as you walk. Sometimes, a pebble will be on the road and you kick it. You giggle as you did.

Minutes came before you look up and stop walking; the pebble now in front of your shoes. This is it. The place.

You are now standing in front of a café with an old neon sign saying 'Grillby's Café', flickering on and off. You notice how the place is brand new yet looks old;obvious by the fresh paint and smell of it. Must be part of the design. There are various plants outside as well, decorating the exterior quite nicely. The glass windows are spotless and clear, sometimes showing off your own reflection. You smile at yourself.

All in all, the bar is giving off a good impression for its first day of opening.

You look at the front door, that is also made of glass, and see a 'Open' sign hanging; the font elegant looking.

You push open the door and slip inside, a wave of warm air hitting you. You're already sweating under your jacket, feeling your skin being suffocated by the fabric.

The place looks vintage. It’s filled with many antiques adorning the walls, the tables and the counters. You see chandeliers filled with candles hanging on the ceiling, crystals hanging off of it. There’s even a typewriter near the (also vintage looking) cash register!

You see a pair of dogs playing cards in a booth. You weren't familiar with cards, so you can only guess which dog is winning.

You notice there were human patrons as well, scattered around the booths and counters. Some were either drinking coffee in mason jars, socializing with one another or enjoying their time alone. But the atmosphere here is friendly and light, shown by the sound of chatter and laughter ringing out in the place. It's not too loud like the bars you and your friend used to go. God knows what happens there, once.

You walk towards a counter and take a seat on the stool, feeling the soft cushion under your bottom. You rub your hands against the wooden counter and marvel on how smooth it is. There’s a flower vase in the counter as well, giving a gentle scent.

In front of you is a shelf filled with various types of coffee beans, teabags, mason jars, and teacups.There is also a section of wine; red and white. You’re not sure if there are other kinds of alcohol, though.

You can only imagine how many glasses of wine the monster girl can take before getting drunk.

And in your right is another shelves filled with baked goods; spider donuts, butterscotch pie, etc. There's a jar on top of the shelf that’s filled with brownies, cookies and monster candy.

You hear a throat being cleared, and you blink. Your eyes start to focus in front of you.The person was, indeed, a hottie; a man on fire. Or a fire in the shape of a man. You can't really tell the difference.

His flames are pink, and they sat atop his more solid and sculpted head; bright and crackling.And his mouth is twisted into a crooked smile. He is wearing a gentleman-like outfit, fit to wear in the 19th century, with a monocle on his white right eye.

You’re quite surprised by the fact that he’s dressed in such attire. Who knew such outfit still existed? Still, it does suit the workplace he’s in.

"Are you perhaps new here?"

You nod, staring in awe at the flames of the fire elemental.

You never seem to wrap your head around this magic and soul thing. You do understand the basics of it: The soul is the culmination of our being, which makes us who we are. While magic is, at least what you think, what breathes life into these corporeal monsters. But it’s fascinating how it all makes them… ‘Them’. Or monsters, as we call them.

And this man in front of you... Fascinates you. How his flames dance with one another's hue, how his body snugly fits into his outfit and how it hasn't been engulfed by the fire yet. You also realize the warm heat coming off of him, warming your skin slightly red under the jacket. You're practically sweating here.

"Uh, yes. It's my first time here. Or in any vintage café in general."

“Oh? Really?”

“Yep! I love how the place looks. Very vintage.”

“Your opinion is very much appreciated, Madam. What would you like to order?”

“I don’t know… Is there anything new today? I’d like to try something different.”

He gives a slight 'hmm' as he brings his hands into his chin,pondering. Soon, his smile returns, even more crooked looking as he looks back at you again. You can see the flames heighten and become brighter, crackling more so. Huh, that's new. You can guess that his emotions seems to be 'connected' with his flames.

"Would you perhaps like to try out my newest concoction?"

You raise an eyebrow.You're quite skeptical about this concoction of his. You did say you want something different. Still, it’s suspicious.If there's anything you learned, never trust strangers. Especially if that stranger is a pink fire elemental who is proposing to use you as a guinea pig.

You were about to say no when suddenly, the glass door opens; forcibly that it hits the wall and a loud crack rings out.You turn your head, along with the other patrons, and see two monsters walk in. Skeleton monsters.

The short one looks fierce and dangerous, even. His 'eyes' are two blue orbs of light; floating in the darkness of his sockets, a thin line ran down on his left socket, and his teeth bare and sharp for all to see.His skeletal build is thick and doesn't seem to resemble the human skeleton at all. He is wearing what can easily be described as a body armor; entirely black laced with gold, except for his red scarf, boots, and gloves.

The tall one looks relax and calm; quite opposite of the sharp one. His 'eyes' are orange, a golden tooth in the right side of his canines and a cigarette in between his teeth. His is thin and more human-like. He is wearing a black jacket with a fur hood, an orange sweater underneath it, a collar around his neck with a leash hanging, long sweatpants and orange rubber shoes.

Looking at them, you realize that they are actual skeletons; a living being with a soul. Strangely, you feel a sense of foreboding as you stare at them. You are on your guard, merely out of precaution that your sense might be right, as you hug the jacket tight into your body, turning your head away from them. You would've expected for it to be gone, but the feeling hasn't gone away. Why is that?

The short skeleton squints its sockets, arms crossed over its chest.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

"it's grillbz's new café."

“I WOULD HAVE KNOWN IF NOT FOR THE PESTS.”

The human patrons looked at the short skeleton with a look of shock, disgust or confusion. It’s hard to tell when you were too busy thinking, or more specifically, wondering again. It amazes you how the skeletons seem to be alive without any organs, unlike us, humans. Much like the fire elemental, you were fascinated once again. You had to dig your nails into your skin underneath the jacket to not look at them. You don't want to be confronted by them because of your seemingly longing gaze. That would be beyond embarrassing.

“I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE GRILLBY IS!”

The short skeleton moves towards the center, with the tall one following close by; his skeletal arms now in his pelvis as his blue eyes scan throughout the place. You can see a few of the human patrons sweat nervously under his gaze; some have shrink in their seats and others (somehow) escaped. You, on the other hand, are face planted on the counter.You're not going to look at them. You decided on that, yet your eyes keep drifting onto the skeletons.

When you focused on the two skeletons, you felt your stomach flip. You have never, in your entire life, seen something adorable and small. It reminds you of your cat, Nightmare. Although whenever you get near it or touch it, it scratches you. Still! Nightmare was cute and fluffy, so pain was worth it. And looking at the the tall one, he looks so comfy you want to hug him. He also reminds you of your other cat, Drowsy, who loves to laze around the place. Especially the collar and leash... AGH! You miss Nightmare and Drowsy too much! That has to be it, right? Not because you're weird that you want to have them as your teddy bear or something, right?

His gaze scanned the place and it went past you. You breathe a sigh of relief, only for his gaze to look back at you again. For a second, you can feel his stare practically burning a hole at your back. You didn't notice Grillby moving towards the two brothers. He folds his arms in front of his chest as his figure looms over the short skeleton, a grin on his face as the skeleton tilts his head up to face him, sneering with his blue eyes narrowing.

“What may I help you with, Sans?”

“I SEE YOU HAVE HARBORED IN THESE PESTS, GRILLBY.”

“hey, grillbz.”

“SHUT YOUR TRAP, BROTHER.”

“What may I be of service to you today?”

“I WANT TO DISCUSS BUSINESS. **NOW.** ”

There was a few seconds of silence at the short skeleton's proclamation. At the corner of your eye, you can see the patrons stiffen, now looking intently at the skeleton.You can see Grillby lean back and spreads an arm pointing to the back of the bar. The short skeleton, ‘Sans', smugly grins while the tall one shifts uncomfortably, scratching at his collar. THE FREAKING COLLAR!!!

“Blunt as ever, Sans.Well, you gentlemen should go first. I will have to do the preparations.”

Sans grabs the leash and start to walk in a confident stride towards the back, his brother walking behind him. You notice how sweat forms in the back of his skull, and how his lazy posture from earlier straightens. It's eerie, to say the least.

Grillby looks back at the patrons with his usual smile, but sinister looking. The patrons jump in their seats as they went back to their previous activities. You sigh, not realizing how you were holding your breath earlier. You must've when you were stuffing the sleeve of the jacket inside your mouth, muffling your screams of ecstasy at the skeletons. They were too cute! But, the gaze of this Sans sure is intense. It spooked the patrons, too.

You glance at the fire elemental, only to be met by a pair of two white eyes and a monocle in your vision. It leans back, standing straight in front of you as he gives his usual smile, albeit gentle and less crooked. Again, you're not sure how that's possible.

“You were quite uncomfortable earlier. Did they bother you that much?”

"Was I that obvious?"

"The way that you avoid their gaze, dig your nails into your skin and the excessive sweating... Yes, it is."

You didn’t notice it until you feel your nails dig deep into your skin. You look down at where you were digging your nails earlier, pulling off a sleeve to show your arms covered in long and thin red marks. You also didn't realize that you were scratching at your arms. Or maybe you forgot? You pull it back on to hide it. Your body is going to be covered in scars if this keeps up. Did he also realize that you were stuffing your mouth earlier?

"And of course how you were screaming with pure delight."

So he did.

"They were just... Uh, how can I describe this..? Completely and utterly adorable."

You can see his white eyes widen, mouth slightly hanging as he looks at you. He soon regains his composure, and you hear a deep chuckle from him; flames heightening and crackling, with what you can imagine, joy. It felt weird to hear him laugh. He should do it more! You bet that more people would enjoy to see his beautiful voice.

Why does that sound so weird? Yeah, it probably is.

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"I mean-! The short one is sooo short, and he just looks so cute. And the tall one looks comfy to hug with. Like... AH! A teddy bear!"

You giggle, eyes drooping and hands clasped together as you start to imagine them again. You hear another chuckle from Grillby as he eyes your expression. You're quite serious, though. You would **love** to have them! Not in a creepy or weird way. Nope! Not at all!

"Didn't you call the short one Sans?"

"Yes, I did. Are you indeed curious to know the tall one's?"

You nod vigorously, which illicit another chuckle from him. You notice that you're childish behavior seems to make Grillby more friendly towards you. It's nice to know that you can make a monster like you! Your friend would be so proud...

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

"Eeeeeehhh? Why not know?"

You pout, puffing your cheeks all the while. He snorts and covers his mouth as he tries to stop himself from laughing. You must look ridiculous, but you'll use every trick in the book of cuteness to get what you want! And that is the taller one's name! And no, you will totally not do anything weird or creepy!

"When the time is right, I shall."

You hang your head. You grumble a bit under your breath before you look back up and see Grillby with his usual smile again.

"Although, you shouldn't be worried about those two. They don't bite much. Unless you want them to."

He winks. You laugh at the innuendo, your lips turning into a smile.

"Oh, the offer still stands for my concoction."

“Sure. Thanks, uh, Grillby was it?”

“The one and only.”

You laugh again. You're not sure how, but he makes you feel more comfortable. That's good! It means that we're comfortable with each other. That's also the first step in making a monster friend! But he does have a way with words, doesn't he? Polite and formal. Quite like a gentleman. Which also reminds you of your other cat, Whiskers...

"GRILLBY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

"my lord, he's-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT HE'S DOING. GET YOUR DAMN ASS IN HERE ALREADY!"

"Oh, my apologies, madam. As much as I would love to chat more with you, I must really go to more **urgent** matters."

He gestures at the backdoor, where the two skeletons are waiting. 'Sans' is tapping his boot impatiently at the floor, his mouth in a snarl as he tightens the grip on his brother's leash; who was lazily laying on the wall, phalanges in his pockets. He glances at you and gives a lazy smile.

"Would you like to pick up where we left on once we meet again?"

You nod, putting a smile on your face. With that, he moves behind the counter and walks towards the two skeletons; leaving you alone with your thoughts. You look at the back door, where the two skeletons make small talk with Grillby before disappearing through the door. You can feel your curiosity growing stronger as your stare lingers at the door.

What sort of business do they have that seemed to change Grillby's demeanor? And those two skeletons seem to be tense, too. You're reminded once again by why you're here. The street. You almost forgot because of Grillby. You didn't had this much fun lately, didn't you? Your friend died, and since then, you became so busy with finding this street that you didn't had much time to socialize with other people lately.

So, what should you do?

You look down at your lap, hands curled into fists. You've become distracted from your intended goal, and you now no longer have anything to go with. This street, and your friend. Back to square one all over again.

You look back up, your eyes slowly going towards the backdoor. You gulp, looking around. The patrons are too busy, and so are the dogs. They won't notice you going in there.

Surely, this business is merely business, right? Nothing else... Right?

* * *

**[San's POV]**

You and your brother are standing outside, with Grillby standing behind the backdoor. Out here is nothing but a narrow alleyway filled with trash cans, garbage and graffiti. You remember the first time you came here and how disgusted you felt being near the presence of it. Even now, you feel disgusted by it. Shows how really filthy these humans can be. They're literally nothing but pests; cockroaches to the superior monsters. They'll never stand a chance before the Almighty Sans!

Your brother pulls out a lighter and is going to light another cigarette (for the 12th time today), but were stopped when you glared at him. He pockets it, along with the cigarette.

You look at Grillby, who is standing with a serious expression on his face as he looks over at the two skeletons before him. It took him a painstaking while to process the information you had given him earlier. Which is to be expected. After all, no one but the Almighty Sans can easily do so!

"So, a mage has escaped?"

"YES."

"You're sure that it's a mage?"

"IT'S THE ONLY POSSIBLE EXPLANATION AS TO WHY THEY WERE CONTACTED IN THE FIRST PLACE, WOULD IT NOT?"

"or they wanted to have their death remembered or something?"

"BROTHER, NO ONE WOULD DARE CARE ABOUT THOSE PATHETIC CREATURES. THEIR DEATH IS AS MEANINGLESS AS AN ANT."

"well, i guess you can say-"

"BROTHER."

"that-"

"DON'T YOU **DARE**."

"they _pasta_ -way!"

Grillby and Papyrus laughs at the pun as your feel your mouth twitch into a smile. You stomp your foot and point one of your phalange at Papyrus.

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE TORTURE DUNGEON AGAIN!"

"you know what, my lord? you're right."

"I AM-? I MEAN-OF COURSE I AM! I AM THE MIGHTY AND TERRIBLE SANS!"

"yeah. anyone who dares defy you is _punny_ -shable by death."

"AAAGHHHH!!!"

"of course, that was a _tear_ -able pun!"

"I FUCKING SWEAR, BROTHER, YOU WILL DIE-"

"i'm sorry my lord. i have learned my lesson."

"HMPH! YOU SHOULD."

"after all, i'm pre- _pear_ -ed to die for you, my lord."

"BROTHER!"

A wave of laughter rings out between the two as you growl, your face bright blue as you try your hardest not to smile at Papyrus' puns. You slap your cheekbones with your phalanges, fuming with anger at your brother's antics. How dare he does this to the Almighty Sans?!

"It never gets old, does it, Papyrus?"

"but they can sometimes get _boar_ -ing."

"SAY ONE MORE AND I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR TONGUE!"

"nyeh."

"On a serious note: Sans,how was the mage able to get inside undetected?"

"THAT, I DO NOT KNOW. THEY WERE ABLE TO HIDE THEIR SOUL FROM US, AND IT TOOK US LONGER THAN WE EXPECTED TO FIND THEM."

"And they managed to escape, how?"

"WE SUSPECT THAT THERE IS SOMEONE, ANOTHER MAGE, WHO KNOWS ABOUT US."

"...How is that possible?"

"before we killed the mage, we found them contacting someone in their phone."

"YES! AND BEFORE WE WERE ABLE TO GET HOLD OF IT, THEY DESTROYED IT."

"Queen Toriel will certainly not like this news."

"we know that full well."

"WE ARE PREPARED FOR THE CONSEQUENCES. WHICH IS WHY WE ARE TELLING THIS TO YOU, GRILLBY."

Grillby adjusts the monocle on his right eye. You can tell he feels uncomfortable about the turn of events, but even the mightiness of Sans cannot predict the future!

"Very well. Do what you must. But remember that Queen Toriel does not want any hindrances to her plans."

"DON'T WORRY! WE WILL ELIMINATE THIS MAGE."

"I know that, Sans."

He turns around, about to grab the door handle.

"BUT WE WILL NEED HELP."

Grillby looks back at you, an eyebrow raised, and you narrow your eye sockets, posing in what you hope is a confident and fearful pose. You must show fear upon these weaklings to get what you need!

"WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE THIS MAGE. THEY MAY BE MORE POWERFUL THAN THEM."

There was a long pause of silence; with you staring at Grillby and him doing the same. You feel your body slowly start to shake from posing too long, but you ignore it. The shaking intensified as each second passes by. Still, you will emerge victorious! After an intense round of staring contest, Grillby sighs as he rubs his eyes. You grin, your bones already rattling. The Almighty Sans is the winner! As always.

"If that is what you wish. I will tell the doctor."

Grillby opens the backdoor and goes back inside the bar, closing it behind him. You relax your body and the shaking dissipates. You can feel pain in your bones, but it's nothing compared with your training with Alphys! The strongest shall win, and that is what you did. Nothing can defeat the Almighty Sans!

"LET'S GO, BROTHER."

You tug on his leash, expecting him to move, only to see him standing there; right eye glowing bright orange, looking around frantically. Yours glow alongside him when you felt it: a soul is nearby, fading in and out of hiding. A mage.

**"Y O U ' R E   G O I N G   T O   H A V E    B A D   T I M E"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡  
> Give this work some love (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♥  
> GIVE ALL YOUR LOVE (づ￣ ³￣)づ ❤


	3. Deep in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're caught red-handed, and you can't escape. How did this happen to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'SUP, FOLKS! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD~! ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ (*FLIPS COFFIN*)  
> Apologies if I haven't been 'alive' for the past few days now... (ಥ_ಥ) (*Sprays bottle of orphan tears*) (Nooo~)  
> BUT THE AUTHOR IS BACK, BABEH! (づ￣ ³￣)づ (*Me zombie*)  
> And considering that my chapters are going to be 5000~ words, I'm disappointed in myself for not making this any faster... ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) (RETRIBUTION!!!)  
> BUT IT'S BETTER LATE THAN NEVER!!! (｡◕‿◕｡) (Mwehehehe)  
> I'll make it one chapter per week until things simmer down a bit... For now. (ಠ_ಠ) (*Toriel is suspicious*) (*Author sweats*)
> 
> I have nothing meaningful to say to my chapter summaries... This is probably the best that I can do... (；一_一)

[Your POV]

As soon as Grillby enters inside the backdoor, along with the skeletons, you stand up from the stool. You look around, for good measure; when no one notices you, you walk towards the backdoor and grab the door handle. You hesitate for a second. What happens if you did open it? Even if it's a crack, would they notice? You let go of it and instead, place your ear on the door. The sounds were muffled, and you can barely make out a few phrases. It might have something to do with how thick the door is.

You’re not going anywhere with this. Even if you were able to hear their conversation, as soon as Grillby opens the door, you won’t have enough time to get back on the stool. You might even get smacked by the door if he did! It’s quite easy to imagine knowing how clumsy you can sometimes be. Still, once he sees you, he'll definitely know what you were doing. And you can only hope that he is merciful enough to forgive your eavesdropping.

You remove yourself from the door and, again, look around. They didn’t seem to notice you. Or maybe they did, but didn’t care. And would they tell Grillby if they did saw you? Of course, that seems understandable knowing that a stranger is snooping around the place.

You grip your jacket tightly around, pull the hood up and walk towards the exit; looking down at the ground as you did. The patrons spared a glance at your way, but only for a moment. Some have completely ignored you. Which is good. Maybe they let their guard down because of how friendly you’ve been to Grillby?

You push open the door and step outside. The cold wind greets you as you did. As much as you like Grillby's Café, the warmness of it can sometimes suffocate you; making you sweat and feel a bit uncomfortable by it. Although the company of the bartender/owner and its patrons did make up for it.

The streets are now mostly empty, with the streetlamp illuminating the area. There's less pedestrians walking by at this time of day. You found it relaxing, really. You like how the silence of it calms you and the gust of wind blowing through your skin and hair. You look up and see the stars twinkling brightly, which fills the dark night sky.

You slip off the jacket and tie it to your waist and feel the wind blow against you. You pull out a folded piece of paper from one of its pockets. You unfold it, and start to walk. It’s a poorly drawn map you made of the layout of Grillby's Café. While you did go mainly to Grillby for gathering information, you also made a backup plan in case there's something in the bar that can help you find the street. You don’t trust the pink fire elemental enough with this information. And you doubt he would also trust you to give it away.

Luckily, this ‘business meeting' they have right now might give a clue. And those two might really be the ‘SB-01' and ‘SB-02'; no matter how adorable they may be. You have your suspicions, after all.

* * *

You look up from the paper and is now faced with an alleyway. Needless to say, it’s quite narrow and filled with degrading graffiti. If they somehowdid find you, you won’t have much anywhere to go. You'll be a rat in the corner. Still, you'll be extra cautious as to not let that happen.This is a shot in the dark, but you won't get another chance like this! You have to make the most of it, and make sure that you'll come out alive; not dead.

You give a deep sigh and rip the paper into tiny pieces before hiding it behind one of the trashcans. Just in case. You'll be lucky enough if they can believe the 'I got lost' story. You still highly doubt that something like that can happen, but one can only hope. Still, you're quite sure these monsters know more than they let on. Which is exactly why you're here in the first place. Obviously, dying is out of the question here.

You take a step forward and place your hands on the nearest wall, to make sure you won't get lost. It's quite dark in here, with the only source of light being the streetlamps, its light dim as it keeps flickering on and off. Your footsteps are light and faint, yet audible enough if you strain your ears enough.

As you keep walking, you notice the graffiti becoming vulgar as you go deeper into the alley. The trash and garbage becomes a mass, and the stench of it becomes stronger. You had to cover your nose with your sleeve as the smell becomes unbearable.

Soon, you reached the back of the bar, evident by the backdoor you saw earlier. And, unlike the filth you saw earlier, it's clean and spotless here. The trash are contained in a black trash bag, which masks any horrible odor, and is organized into three bins: recyclable, biodegradable and non-biodegradable. And the walls in this area are also freshly painted and free of any graffiti.

You'll surely praise Grillby if he didn't knew that you were snooping around the back of his place. And probably if you're still alive after this.

You see the two skeletons with their backs towards you, obscuring what is in front of them. You see Grillby nowhere, and were about to leave when you see another pair of legs in between the skeletal ones. Human legs...? They're thin and short, and seems to belong to a child. Wait-What's a human child doing here? And they're surrounded by the skeletons, too! Oh no... What if they're going to...!

"TINY HUMAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Jeez, Sans. Could you not shout? You're hurting my fucking eardrums over here."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR FUCKING OPINION, **BITCH.** "

"Then fucking die already, Sans!"

You see something glow bright blue as Sans open his phalanges and a blue bone appears. He points it towards the child and you step forward, intent on saving the child from danger. Until you feel a hand rest on your shoulder as warm breath tickles your ears. You can feel heat emanating from him. And you recognize that warmth anywhere. Your eyes widen as sweat trickles down your forehead.

You're so dead. Surely-?

"What do you think you're doing here, Madam?"

Your palms are sweaty as you try to think of an excuse. Damn, you haven't thought about it this far. You're positive that Grillby has a fate in store for you that _might_ be worse than death...

"If you let me, I would love to explain?"

It comes out more as a question than a statement, really. Well, that is to be expected when you get caught red-handed and try to escape from any sort of punishment Grillby might have. But this is the best you could think of, and if you tell him the truth, he might have some pity as to not kill you. Right?

Your worst fears have been confirmed when, suddenly, you feel the once warm hand in your shoulder turn scorching hot. You yelp as  you feel the flames eat away at your jacket. At the corner of your eye, you can see the fire stay still on your shoulder as the heat turns it into ashes and burns away your skin. Your eyes waters as you feel it boiling at your blood, biting your tongue to keep yourself from screaming.

You don't want to attract any unnecessary attention. You would've get an even worse punishment if those two skeletons get involved. You can already imagine Sans summon the same bones from earlier just to kill you...

It only lasts a second before he pulls his hand away, revealing a hole on your shoulder and a freshly severed burn. Your tears drip down your cheeks as the pain still lingers. Your hands grip the hem of your jacket as you breathe deeply, trying to calm yourself.

He cups your chin and he pulls it upward, his face a few inches away from yours. His white eyes are narrowed and his smile is more crooked, giving it a sinister look. His white eyes look at yours with an intensity that you never knew before. It's even stronger than the flames himself.

"Surely, you will. And it better be a good one, Madam. You don't want to... get burned now, do you?"

His hands trails at your hips with feather-like strokes as he says this. You shiver at his touch and push your body towards him. Out of fear or arousal, you can't tell when you suddenly feel his hands grip your hips tightly. You gasp when the flames dance around your jacket once again as it engulfs your entire jacket. Your lungs goes tight as you try to breathe under the fire. Tears stream down like waterfalls as you feel your entire body boiling under his heat, the pain excruciating as you bite your lips.You can taste blood in your mouth as you did this, yet you bite tighter when the flames go even hotter.

Much like the first, a second passes by before he stops once again.

Your jacket has turned into ashes below, and your clothes are a tattered mess as even more burns appear in your upper body. You choke a few times before you can feel oxygen going back into your lungs. You're tears won't stop falling as you're body throbs painfully.

"I'm sure you have learned your lesson, Madam, as to what the consequences shall be. Am I right?"

You nod furiously. At this point, you'll take anything other than being burned alive. The feeling of it is too much to bear, and you're scared. Scared that Grillby can easily do such a thing without blinking an eye, much less hesitate. And you hate this feeling. For doing nothing about it. All the options of escaping is gone when all of it ends in you dying under his fire.

"Now, follow my lead. And I do not want to hear you speak without my permission. Do we have an agreement, Madam?"

You give a deep breath before nodding again. He walks towards the two skeletons and you follow suit. You see that Sans is still in an argument with the child as more bones appear before him, pointing towards the direction of the child. You feel your legs start to move, still intent on saving the child, when you feel Grillby's hand touch your arm. You flinch at the contact and stop. You still want to save the child, but you're life is on the line. And you're positive that you won't even get near the child before he burns you into a crisp.

He says nothing about it as he focuses on the skeletons before him.

"Gentlemen, what is going on here?"

Sans was the first to turn around, the blue glow and bones dissipating behind him. You give a sigh of relief at this. He growls when he sees Grillby, and his eyes narrow when he looks at you. You hear him snicker when he realizes the state that you're in. You cover your chest with your arms and see him sneer at your reaction. You're eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Now you're wondering why you thought he was cute earlier...

His brother is the second to turn around, and he looks at Grillby with a lazy smile, hands deep in his pockets. He raises a bone-brow when he realizes that you're beside him, but doesn’t question it.

The third one, the last one, to turn around is the child. And you were not expecting it to be so...

Freaking adorable.

The child is a girl with messy brown hair, reaching all the way to her shoulders. She's wearing a red sweater striped with black, short pants and shoes. She has a red collar around her neck, which triggers red alarms in your head. Still, you try not to think too much into it. And, she looks to be somewhere around 10-12 years old. You note on how young she is and how she's in this predicament of being surrounded by two skeletons. But, you're glad that's she's unhurt! For now, anyway...

When she lays her red eyes on you, she smiles and you did the same; albeit yours was a small one, mostly because you can feel the lingering pain and you're trying your best not to worry the child. Besides, you really are happy to see her safe and sound.Her face changed into a frown when sees your wounds, tattered clothes and your arms covering your chest. Ah, you forgot that you're not wearing your jacket... Or that it turned into ashes.

"Ah, Grillby! What happened to her? Is she hurt?"

You're shocked by her reaction, but also you're happy by it. Bless this child's soul for her kindness and concern! But doesn't she seem too friendly with the monsters? What about earlier though?

"Her? She's a homeless person I found by the street."

You're eyes widen and you look at Grillby with disbelief. Did this bastard just-?!

"Isn't that right, _Miss_?"

He places a hand on your back, and you can feel the flames catch onto your shirt. You sweat nervously as you nod furiously once again. The child raises an eyebrow at your frantic reaction, and looks at Grillby, hoping for an answer. He pulls his hand back and you can smell the burnt cloth behind you. Grillby smiles at the child, which reassures her as she does the same.

She grabs your hand with her small ones and tug it lightly.

“Let's go inside, Miss! You're probably cold and hungry from staying out for so long.”

You giggle at her enthusiasm and your lips turn into a smile. You can already imagine the flowers popping up everywhere around you from her infectious energy. This child is so pure and adorable, you want nothing but to give it kisses and hugs. It almost makes you forget about the presence of your potential killers. Almost.

“NO YOU WILL NOT, TINY HUMAN! YOU WILL BRING THAT HUMAN FILTH TO WHERE IT RIGHFULLY BELONGS TO: THE TRASH.”

“But, Sans-“

“I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY NAME. TAKE IT BACK.”

“kid, you know he doesn't like it when you call him that…”

“I’m sorry, my lord. I won't do it again!I promise!”

Sans gives a ‘hmph' as his mouth turns into a smug grin, clearly satisfied and happy. You can see the child smile at him as her eyes twinkle with little stars. She must be serious with what she said earlier, and... Determined? You see his face turn blue at the sight and his mouth twitched. What was that? Although...This kid is such a cutie! No wonder he became blue-faced!

Sans flinches when he sees you grin at him like a mischievous cat, and he snarls at you as his face becomes bluer from embarrassment. You're trying your best not to 'purr' at him. _Obviously_ , you're not trying to spite him for your own selfish enjoyment...

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, SIMPLETON?”

Even your grin turns devilish as his face is filled with nothing but blue at this point. For a skeleton with such ferocity, he sure is loveable. If you didn't knew better, you would tease the little skeleton.

The kid pulls at your hand and you look down at her. She gives a small smile, showing off her white teeth. You're not sure if she's doing it because she's happy to see you, or to reassure you that everything is going to be fine. Still, you would love to give her a hug, albeit gently as to not hurt her. You can sometimes get too excited...

She turns towards Grillby as the stars in her eyes still twinkle.

“Grillby! Can you make some food for her?"

"Chara, you know I cannot-"

"Besides, no one makes the best burger and fries than you!”

Grillby's face becomes bright pink as his flames heightened and crackled loudly from her compliment. His smile turns smooth, easing away some of the usual cracks in his mouth.

Damn, this kid has charm!

And who would've thought that the fire elemental who tried to burn you alive has a soft spot for children? Or maybe general cuteness? It could also be the naivety... Maybe that's why he seems so relaxed with you earlier. You were acting like a child.

“Of course, Chara.“

“Let’s go in then, Miss!”

Chara, the child, starts to pull you inside the bar with a joyous look on her face.

You look back towards the monsters and see shadows upon their face as they stare intently at you. You also notice a small yellow flower beside them. You didn't even knew there was a dog around here! Its face is weirdly distorted (did flowers even have faces?), and it makes the hair in your skin stand up. Its grin is wide and thin, yet crooked. And its black with white pinpricks for eyes looks towards you and Chara. Chills run up your spine as dread settles in, and realize that you haven't escaped your fate. Yet.

Surely they won't try to kill you in front of this child, right? And what's with the dog too? It was looking at you like its ridiculing your entire existence. Didn't you also heard someone talk back at Sans earlier? And hearing Chara's voice...It must've been the dog then. It just doesn't make sense. Still, you should try to avoid the dog from now on. Something about it doesn't feel right... Much like the monsters you've encountered so far.

* * *

"Miss, what were you doing in the street?"

You and Frisk are sitting in the stools behind the counter. Grillby is cooking the food as the two skeletons sit in a booth, far away from the two of you. Even from a distance, you can feel their stare bore holes in you. The dog is nowhere to be found, much to your relief, yet you're still on your guard as you sneak a peek around the place.You glance at Frisk, and you see her look at you with expectant eyes. You can feel joy bubble up inside you.

"Uh-"

You gulp down the water, and you cough when you drink it too fast. Chara reaches for you, and she places her hand at your back, rubbing it in circles. When you're done, you smile at her and she pulls back her hand. Your cheeks are tinted red, and you can only hope that the brothers hasn't seen you _choking on water_. Or even Grillby for that matter.

"I'm fine, thank you. Anyway, what were you saying earlier?"

You were lying about not hearing it the first time, but you only want Chara to drop the subject or change the question at least.

"What were you doing in the street?"

You look at where Grillby is cooking, and you see him humming a tune under his breath. He did say that you're not supposed to speak, but surely he can make an exception for Chara. After all, that's what he did earlier, right? You don't like lying to this child, but if you want to live, you'll have to. Just maybe... bend the truth a bit?

"My... family died, and now, I have nowhere to go. So I had to sleep in the streets for a while until I find a place to stay."

Chara frowns at this, and you pat her head to reassure her. She's still a kid, and you don't want to give her the 'grownup talk'.

You're genuinely not lying about the death of your parents, and you still feel uncomfortable talking about them. They were supportive when you moved out, and were happy that you're pursuing your dreams and goals. And soon, your phone was ringing and you start to hear about it from the hospital. You weren't there when they start to get sick, and they didn't even try to reach out for you, in fear that they would bother your life about healthcare, bills and them dying.

And they were right, about not calling you. Because things weren't working well at that time and you were slowly spiraling into depression. Bringing their problems along would've broke you entirely.

You were fired from your job, due to financial problems, and you became jobless. You had to sell all your belongings and eat cup noodles for days just to pay for your monthly expenses. And your boyfriend wanted to break up because they found someone else. You respected their decision and broke up, and when you went back to your empty apartment, you locked yourself in and cried. It only lasted an hour before you pick up yourself up and went back to job hunting.You lost connection with your friends, and you started to avoid them. Seeing them with their new lovers,bountiful jobs and seemingly happy life made you felt worse. It made you hesitant to confide for their help, and you gave it up entirely.

Months living like that, in a repeated and endless cycle, made you sick. And you felt completely useless. Still, you tried to cheer yourself up, put on a smile and think positively. It worked for a while, but once you heard about their deaths, the reality of it all hit you. You crumbled into despair, and suicide seemed like the best choice.

The only reason you're even alive right now is because of your friend...And even they were gone.

"How about your friends? Don't you have any other relatives to help you?"

You laugh, and Chara tilts her head in confusion. Your eyes glaze over, and your lips twist into a grin. You maintain your composure as you formulate an answer.

"They're... also no longer here."

You can sense the dark tone in your voice, and you only hope that Chara hasn't picked up on it yet. She looks intensely at you, her eyes focusing entirely on your face, and you smile at her as your eyebrow raises. She stops for a second, before she smiles back and extends an arm towards you. You look at it, puzzled at her sudden act, and you giggle when you realize what she's doing. You extend yours and shake her small hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss!"

"Back at you, Chara."

You both look at each other, and burst out laughing at the silliness of it. Grillby comes back with the food, burger and fries, in a large tray in his hands. He raises an eyebrow when he sees the two of you laughing like lunatics, yet he chuckles at the sight. He places the food in front of the two of you and you both stopped laughing. You wipe a tear from your eye, and pop a fry in your mouth. The taste and texture of it tastes heavenly as you pop more of them in, ignoring the look of disgust in Grillby's face. And probably from Sans' as well.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you! What's your name, Miss?"

You stop eating and gulp the fries, licking your lips. You look at her and smile.

"_____."

You grab the burger next and start munching on it. At the corner of your eye, Chara smiles as she munches at hers. You glance at Grillby, who has took your now empty plate away, and feel the blood rush into your cheeks. Jeez, you must've looked like a pig earlier. But then again, that's what happens if you haven't eaten anything for a while. And besides, Chara is absolutely right! His food tasted amazing. No wonder the patrons like it here.

"Will you ladies enlighten me with what you were talking about earlier?"

Grillby is back and he's wiping the counter with a cloth, cleaning away the mess you did earlier. You didn't realize you were a messy eater until now.

You both glance at each other, and you wink at Chara. She giggles as you smile.

"Nothing. Just made a new friend, that's all."

She nods as her eyes twinkle once again, a wide smile on her face. Grillby smiles at this as he finishes wiping the counter.

Your eyes wonder around the place as you keep munching on the burger. Your eyes settle on the two skeletons on the booth, who is still staring at you. Your eyebrows furrow together when you see Sans with a smug grin, his brother chuckling near him. He wraps his cervical vertebrae with his phalanges, where his red scarf is tied into, and he starts to fake choke as he makes exaggerated faces. Your eyes widen and your cheeks burn with redness. His brother laughs as he clutches his belly, trying to keep himself from falling over.

You whip your head away from them and munch away at the burger. Chara notices this and she looks back. She smiles and waves at them. You refuse to look at them, especially when they're going to humiliate you about it. Chara looks back at you, and notices your cheeks flaring red.

"What did they do to you, _____?"

You shrug and keep on eating the burger, hoping that you looked casual. You only want a hole to swallow you up, and make them forget about it. You're pretty sure that they won't stop teasing you, especially Sans. He seems like the skeleton who likes to make and see you suffer. You're not sure about the brother though...

After a while, you finished eating the burger and you pat your stomach, feeling full. You look at Chara and she has already finished hers too, although you didn't see her eating the whole time.

"_____, do you really have no other place to stay?"

You shake your head. Chara frowns, and she crosses her arms over her chest. You stifle a giggle when you see her serious expression.Soon, her face lights up and she looks at you with a hopeful expression.

“You can stay with me, Sans and Papyrus!”

You’re face turns into confusion and your eyes widen when you hear something shatter behind you.

“I WILL NOT FUCKING TOLERATE ANOTHER HUMAN IN THE HOUSE!”

“my lord-“

“AS PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I WILL NOT PERMIT SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN!”

You look behind you and see his tall brother restraining Sans, who is practically gnawing as he tries to free himself, his arms and legs frantically kicking. Yeah, you don't think you can live in a house with them. Then again, if Chara is able to live this far, surely it isn’t _that_ bad.

Wait a second, why are you thinking this over? You're not going to live with them!

“I’m sorry, but-“

“She would love to, Chara.”

You flinch once again when you feel his warmth behind you. You didn't need to look back to know that it’s Grillby. But what in the world is this fire elemental thinking of? Living under a roof alongside those two skeletons?

“I'm not-“

“Oh, she will. Won't you?”

He places a hand to your back and you can feel it touch your bare skin, seeing how he burned your cloth away earlier. The warmth turned soaring hot in mere seconds and your eyes water. The times that you’re getting burned by Grillby is starting to get ridiculous. Can you please not get burned when he gets ‘suggestive?

“On the other hand, it sounds better than the cold pavement.”

He smiles and pats your shoulder, which makes you jump in your stool from the sudden contact. He chuckles at this as Chara does the same. You feel the lingering pain and curse under your breath, mostly because your body is now covered with who-knows-what degree burns. These monsters sure are trouble, aren't they? And why is it that you’re somehow in this predicament?

“GRILLBY! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU HAVE ALLOWED PERMISSION FOR THIS CRET INTO LIVE IN OUR HOUSE?!”

Sans stomps forward, arms crossed and sharp teeth bare as he taps his left boot at the ground. Papyrus, his tall brother, is beside him as he lazily grins at you. You note on how he’s practically panting as his face blooms bright orange, sweat forming at the top of his skull.

“my lord… surely we can, uh, ‘benefit' from her…”

His grin widens as an orange tongue lolls out, licking his front teeth. You shiver and you look away from him. You can feel his gaze, and as much as you hate to admit it, a flame ignites in your core. You have to admit that he does look attractive… in a weird and perverted way. No matter how childish you may be, it doesn’t excuse how dirty your mind can sometimes be. And knowing that he wants to do _that_ with a human…It doesn't help that he has a magical tongue. Wait, does that also apply to Sans as well? Oh no...

“DON’T BE GROSS, BROTHER.”

Sans pulls Papyrus' collar and throws him down to the ground. You hear a loud crack and you see blood drips down his skull. By instinct, you jump off the stool. How could Sans easily do that to his own brother?Suddenly, you feel something tug at your shirt. You look at who’s doing it and see that Chara is by your side, holding your shirt with a sad look on her face.

“Please don’t… Sans will get mad if you do.”

“Huh? Why? Papyrus is-“

“Papy is fine. Look!”

You look down at Papyrus laying on the ground, a crack forming on the side of his skull as blood drips down to the ground. You see that he’s panting and… bright orange?

“C-can you do that again, my lord?”

Your mouth hangs open at his words. He wants to do what again? He stands up and wipes the blood away with his sleeve as he pants, his face still orange. You can see clearly the crack, and you can't help but wince at it. It must’ve hurt. Yet, Papyrus looks like he’s on the edge of ecstasy.So… Papyrus is a masochist then? You guess that makes sense with his collar and submissive attitude. But-Does that mean that Chara is also…? She's only-!

Chara must’ve realized what you were thinking by your horrified expression as she tugs again. You look down at her and she shakes her head, pointing to her collar.

“Sans wants to make sure I won't get lost again, so he made me wear this collar.”

You breathe a sigh of relief at this. Of course she wouldn’t be! But… What the hell was wrong with you thinking that Chara would be a masochist too?

“Yeah, I guess… But-Wait, what do you mean by ‘I won’t get lost **again** ’?”

Chara nervously laughs at this, averting your gaze. You notice her scratching at her band aid, and decided not to question it any further since she feels uncomfortable by it. Whatever it may be…

“DISGUSTING AS ALWAYS, BROTHER.”

“Now, now. Gentlemen, let me elaborate as to why we should let _____ live at your house.”

“IT BETTER BE DAMN GOOD, GRILLBY.”

“grillbz always is…”

Sans looks disgusted at his brother as Grillby clears his throat, a pink blush appearing on his face. Oh. My. God. Did Papyrus just admit that? And even Grillby is blushing? No way-!

You look down at Chara and see that she's spacing out, her face expressionless as she looks… at something. It's kind of weird, and this is the first time you saw her like this. You decided to pat her head and Chara finally blinks, looking up at you with an eyebrow raised. You smile at her and she does the same. She wraps an arm around your waist and you giggle, continuing to pat her.

Keep your innocence, little Chara…

You and Chara watch as Grillby and the two skeletons talk to each other, albeit not loud enough to make you two hear about it.Sometimes, Sans would make exclamations and pout, which receives an ‘Aww' from you. Papyrus rarely talks, and when he does, it would make Sans yell at him. Grillby is the one who manages to deal with Sans' tantrums as he tries to calm him down.

Meanwhile, you’re busy patting Chara as you strain your ears to hear their conversation. Which is a complete bust.

It takes a few minutes for them reach an agreement, and when they did, Sans is pouting once again but isn’t throwing a tantrum like before. Papyrus looks pretty smug, which is new, but he keeps his silence as he did. And Grillby has his usual crooked smile as he turns around to face you, his hands behind his back. You don't like how malicious he looks right now.

“Well, _____, you are now officially a member of the Skeleton Brothers' household.”

You look towards the two of them, and see Papyrus waving lazily at you as Sans snarls. You're going to live with… them?

“But-“

“Your belongings will be sent to their house by tomorrow. You will have nothing to worry about as there are necessities found there for human needs. Papyrus and Sans will escort you and give a tour of the house, and you will be given a spare bedroom with your own bathroom. If there is anything you need or want to ask, then do so towards the two brothers. Is that all, _____?”

You gulp, and your mind slowly processes the information. That is a lot to take in…

“Uh, yes?”

“Good. Then Papyrus shall teleport you there now.”

“Wait-What?!”

Chara pulls you towards the two brothers, almost too excitedly for your taste, and pushes you in between the skeletons as she stands in front of you. She grabs hold of Papyrus' hand and yours, and realizing what she’s doing, you open your palm towards Sans. He looks at you with contempt and scoffs.

“TOUCH ME, HUMAN, AND YOU WILL-“

Feeling impatient, you force your hand upon his phalanges and grip it tightly. A split second, you hear a loud screech, most likely from Sans, before you feel gravity become disoriented as darkness envelopes you.The feeling is enough to make you lose consciousness, but the feeling of Chara's small hand squeezing yours is enough to snap back to reality.

It only lasts a second before you're on solid ground again. You stumble around, your vision hazy and blurry, before you fall down on your knees to the ground. You gag before you cover your mouth, trying to keep the vomit in. You gulp it and frown when you taste it.

You hear someone chuckle as you feel something cold touch your shoulder. You flinch, and it goes away. You look behind and see Papyurs crouching down at you, his orange eyes level with yours.

“sorry if my hand is cold. hope it didn’t _chill_ down your spine.”

You giggle at the pun, and hear Chara do as well. Except for Sans, who groans at him. This made Papyrus smile as he extends a skeletal hand towards you.

“mind if I give you a _hand_ , there?”

You smile and place yours on top of his, and he pulls you up with him. The sudden movement made you stumble again, and you grab his shirt for support as you cover your mouth, feeling the vomit once again. He places a hand at your back and rubs it in circles, just like what Chara did last time.

“don't want you throwing up on me.”

You let your hand fall down at your side as you feel the vomit going down again. You sigh and give a small smile towards Papyrus, who stopped rubbing your back.

“still, you should try throwing _down_ next time.”

“ARE YOU TWO DONE?”

You look at Sans, who is crossing his arms as his blue eyes narrows at you. Chara is standing by his side, smiling at you. You step away from Papyrus, who resumes to place his phalanges into his pockets, and look at what's in front of you.

It’s a victorian mansion with a gothic look. It’s exterior is painted with black and red, and the architecture of it amazes you. It’s unique, yet shows a bit of simplicity. It’s surrounded by tall, thin and sharp fences, and found within is the courtyard. The mansion is surrounded by trees, and when you look around, it seems to be isolated. You can’t help but wonder how the brothers have found this place. Or how no one even know it existed in the first place! Maybe it also applies for the street, too…

No matter how intimidating it may look, how hope for escaping is lost, and how you’ll be living with the two skeletons; it does nothing but…

**FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION**


	4. The Mansion - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets to learn something new from you. And Papyrus finally gets to have some fun with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀ Important News ❀  
> 1\. (；一_一) = First off, I'd like to apologize for my VERY late chapter.... It's been a few weeks, and I'm as disappointed on myself as anyone else. But, it's better late than never, I guess!  
> 2\. (ಠ_ಠ) = This will be my last chapter (for now), since I'll be focused entirely on school and on NOT getting summer classes. Fingers crossed!  
> 3\. (¬_¬) = I'll continue writing again around the last week of March OR the first/second week of April. I'm not entirely sure since all the teachers are kinda giving me mixed signals... But hopefully, by then, I'll be back again alive than dead.
> 
> *NOTE TO SELF: If Jesus can't help me, call all the Sanses and Papyruses from different AUs... They're practically gods, anyway~ ٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶
> 
> P.S. I made a 'stop sign' to signal where there's potential smut or sex scene that may occur... Hopefully they're noticeable... Right? (ಠ‿ಠ)
> 
> P.P.S I'd love to hear your opinion on my story so far. Apologies if there are any mistakes that I've made, since I'll mostly be learning all the while, but so far I've got the basic idea going. If you guys are wondering where this story may go, well, don't worry! We'll both be lost. But we'll soon find our way... Somehow and someday... Together forever, you know? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Aaaaaand, that's all! Thanks a lot for not yet giving up hope, and make sure to send lots of prayers to the different Gods of Sanses and Papyruses, for they will guide my soul to freedom~! *Whispers goodbye* (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Your footsteps echo loudly throughout the hall, and your eyes wonder through the golden chandelier, the black wallpaper with a tint of red and gold, and the smooth marble floor lined with a red carpet. There are many portraits lining the walls, filled with the famous beauty of the underground that even a human like you are familiar with: The ancient Ruins, the freezing Snowdin, the runny Waterfall, and the scorching Hotland.

You're quite proud of yourself to remember such places. At least all that time of watching monster documentary finally paid off in the end! If only that were enough to impress _someone_ off...

Upon closer inspection of the paintings, you can see even the tiniest of details; Although you didn't have enough time to fully look since you're busy between walking and not getting lost. Still, you give props to the artist who made such a piece of beauty! Not just anyone can easily have the talent or skill this person have.

You do note the lack of portraits of the skeleton brothers or their entire skeletal family. You would’ve liked to see that. You bet that little Sans would be cute. And maybe less ferocious? That would be a sight to see. If they even have one that is… Maybe they put it somewhere else? They don't seem to get visitors here often. Then again, it's pretty clean in here. Do they have a maid or something?

You glance at your skeletal companion walking in front of you. The short and wide figure of his white skeletal body, his black laced with gold body armor with red scarf, boots and gloves all indicate that it's Sans. And right now, he's supposed to be your escort. For today, anyway. He's tasked to bring you to your room, which you hope is not an actual dungeon or basement. You're not sure if he really was joking about locking you up in your room...

Grillby did say that he'll bring your belongings by tomorrow, but sleeping under such a place is feeling uncomfortable. Besides, why did they suddenly bring you here? And how did you become compliant to do so? Does this even count as kidnapping?

Looking at him, at Sans, you can't help but notice that he has a confident and strong aura around him. It's quite evident by the way he moves his red boots, his upright spine, and his phalanges laying on his pelvis; Which shows off a sense of authority and power.

You’ve been walking for a while now, turning around in many sharp corners and passing through long corridors as keep on marveling at how gigantic it is on the inside. You’ve passed by many doors, windows and portraits enough to start feeling lightheaded and dizzy; Similar to how you sometimes get motion sickness. You would’ve thought that by now, you would get bored. Instead, it still amazes you. But can you really help yourself? You’ve seen mansions from pictures, but you’ve never been _inside_ them, much less be able to see one in person.

How can Sans be able to memorize the entire layout of this place so much? Now that you think about it, it’s his house. So of course it makes sense that he **knows** the place. But seriously, though: It’s pretty impressive that he can easily memorize so much...

You start to feel vomit crawling through your esophagus, and focus on Sans instead of all the things that you've passed by. Seeing him, he's short. Like, below average short. Okay, so there’s nothing much you can describe him when his back is facing you. You can probably describe more when he's facing towards you. Still, he’s a mysterious skeleton who you don’t really know well outside from physical appearance. Much like Papyrus.

Which reminds you that it’s because of him that you’re stuck with Sans as your escort today. Even though you secretly like Sans, you don’t want to get your head bitten off (can he do that?)just because he doesn't like you or that you said something that hit a nerve. Besides, ‘Papy' (a nickname Chara gave him) seems pretty fun to be around, especially with his _pun_ -ny personality. Well, a few of his jokes kind of _rib_ -bed on you, but if it impresses Papy, then you’ll take it! Not like Lordy McLord here...

The point is that Papyrus can't be your escort because Chara is sleepy, and he has to make sure that she gets in her bed instead of getting lost. _Again_. It’s understandable if you take account of the hugeness of the place, and you giggle a bit when you imagine Chara sleeping on the floor with drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. Albeit she would shiver once in a while because of the cold floor and the gust of wind now and then. Gosh, she's such an innocent little flower!

Focusing in front of you: You’re confused yet wandered by Sans' height. **His height**. And you got no idea why or how. Maybe it has something to do with how your brain is willing to be distracted by the churning feeling in your stomach and the taste of the vomit on your tongue.

Although, you can guess that he should be standing on his tiptoes to even reach your head! Or forehead, to be exact. Which sounds adorable actually, when you start to think about it... Huh, how does he even reach high places? You doubt he would ask the assistance of his, quote on quote, lazy ass brother. Judging from the way he acts, he has too much pride to do so and Papy wouldn't let him live it down if he did. At least, that's what Chara told you so. But then, if that's not it, maybe-?

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, HUMAN?”

Your skin pricks when Sans mentions you. You never expected him to acknowledge you at all! You would’ve thought that he would ignore you all the way, granted by his irritant attitude towards you earlier. But here he is, starting a conversation with a human he obviously dislikes. Does even the 'Almighty Sans' get bored, too~?

“ANSWER ME,YOU IMBECILE. I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!”

What got him so sour? Was it the puns? Not your fault that he's such an iceberg...

You sigh. He expects you to reply, but what are you going to say? You don’t want to say anything that might offend him and hate you even more! To be honest, you have a shiny glimmer of hope that he would _warm_ up to you (Papy would probably be proud); No matter how impossible it may seem. Besides, your friend would’ve liked it... Wherever they may be.

But, back to the matter at hand: You have to NOT mess this up so there’s a chance that Sans might _actually_ like you. Heck, he even first initiated the conversation! That's got to count as something, right? Now, brain, think! Think of something that would impress Sans…The first thing that comes to mind is Papyrus' _humerus_ puns (you should really stop). But that would never work against him. You saw Sans snap a rib when he did. Although, he likes to carry out the title as the ‘Almighty Sans', doesn't he? And Papy always calls him by 'My Lord' instead of Sans, and so does Chara. He likes to show off his authority and power... So can this actually work-?

You'll never know 'till you try! Wait a second --- What was the question again? God dammit... Do you really want to risk asking, though?

“Um… Could you, uh, please repeat the question again… my lord?”

Yep, you will.

You stopped walking, and, perhaps hearing your lack of footsteps, he did too. He looks back at you, a bone-brow raised. You even saw it twitch for a second there! His blue eyes lock onto you, and you freeze. Your train of thought stops and you start to sweat. Your hands are at your sides, slowly curling into a fist as you muster up the courage to open your mouth again. You gulp and close it instead when you feel your stomach twisting into knots; This time, for a different reason.

Huh... Why can’t you talk all of a sudden?

“WHAT'S WRONG, HUMAN?”

You feel strange. You can’t explain it, but there's something about your body that doesn’t feel right. You can’t point your finger as to where it is exactly… It's like a small itch that bothers you a lot more than it should.

It dawns on you when you feel a sudden and heavy weight push you down to the floor. You gasp, the air knocked out of your lungs. You’re reminded of your earlier bruises, now throbbing, and you grit your teeth. You try to move your arms, but it feels too heavy. You try to the same to your legs, but to no avail. It's as if an anchor is attached to you…

You raise your eyes and widen them when you see it floating, dark blue. Your soul. Your lips tremble and tears spring from your eyes once again. Your breaths are shallow and slow, your composure crumbling when realization hits you, and fear overtaking it. Yet, you steel yourself to look directly upwards to see Sans wearing an annoyed and irritated expression; His right eye glowing blue.

“HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME REPEAT SUCH A BASIC QUESTION?! YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT!”

He clicks his tongue and looks down at you. You try to relax, but its futile when you're scared shitless here. Facing your own inevitable demise with no control whatsoever… Not even to fight back or retort... It reminds you of your pathetic life that you've been living. How everything seems to be slipping from your fingers, and you can’t even stop it! Much less hold it all fully on your grasp. You _hate_ this feeling. And to know that Sans, a monster who you (weirdly) want to be friends with, can provoke such a thing from you...

**Y O U    W A N T    N O T H I N G    B U T    T O    -----    !!!**

"Mweheheheh!"

You're snapped back to reality by Sans' roaring laughter. Your eyes narrow as you bite your tongue from growling at him. For him to laugh at this situation is unbelievable! Did this bastard really like seeing you in your current state? It angers you --- boiling even --- to see him filled with glee. How..? How can he laugh at such a _fucking disgusting_ sight?!

"A HUMAN WITH SUCH A DARK SOUL! TO THINK THAT I, THE ALMIGHTY SANS, HAS ACQUIRED SUCH A RARE SPECIMEN!"

Your eyes widen when you hear him utter the word, 'specimen'. The fear returns, stronger than ever, as the _gravity_ (DANGIT PAPY!)  of the situation starts to set in. Did he just say-? No... No...God, why did you-?! Fuck, seriously?!

"OH? YOU REALIZED IT, DIDN'T YOU? SURE TOOK YOU A LONG TIME, TOO. OH WELL. THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!"

The weight has been lifted, and before you could bolt away, the magic grabs your soul once again. You're lifted off the ground, and surrounded by his blue magic, you struggle to fight back his grasp from your soul. When you manage to nudge it, it comes back to tighten around your red heart. You feel your body (organs, muscles and bones included) being squeezed in time with the action, and you gasp as tears start to spill. It was painless and lasted a mere second, but it was enough to turn you into a shuddering mess.

Yet, you refuse to submit. Not to this fear, not his blue magic, and most of all, not to Sans! You'll escape. You have to... You-You don't... Not yet!

You grit your teeth as you try your hardest to kick the invader away from your soul. No matter how many times you managed to push it, the magic comes back to wrap itself around your heart to give the occasional tight squeeze, to try and lodge itself further into you.

The squeezing eventually turns painful, and when it did, you shut your eyes and hold back from crying out. When it's done, you were left drawing out shallow and deep breaths, your eyes disorienting. You feel the same lightheadedness from earlier, the vomit crawling back your esophagus again. Still, you refuse to back out and lose consciousness.

The squeezing stops, and you open your eyes back up, feeling the tears drip from your chin. Your breaths are uneven and ragged as you try to bring the air back to your poor lungs. Your body is pulsing with pain, and from time to time, it twitches. Your soul is still not entirely engulfed with his magic, only a tiny space untouched, but you know that if you keep this up, you'll lose all your strength and he might even 'accidently' kill you. Is that even possible? With the way he's handling you, you’re not surprised.

You know that you're powerless here. If you even did escape, there's nowhere else to go except for the woods. You'll be lucky enough to survive even a second in there, if the unknown horrors lurking in it didn't decide to kill you, of course. And if you did manage to live and escape, Papy would most likely teleport to your location and kidnap you to go back here again. It would be an inescapable fate.

Why are you even trying, really, when you know all the possible and horrible outcomes? Were you always like this? So... determined?

You see Sans looking over at you with a bored expression, his blue eye brighter than before. You're surprised to see him so laidback, not dropping a single sweat or worry; As if it's all child's play. He hasn't let go of your soul, and you only want for it to end with him giving up. To just make it all stop, and set you free already. Unfortunately, he's as stubborn as you. And he really, badly wants to have his _rare specimen_. You shiver at the thought.

"YOU WON'T GIVE UP, WILL YOU?"

You eye him suspiciously. The whole time of when he's squeezing the living shit from you, he hasn't spoke a word. But why now, of all times..? He's not-?

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!"

Your body spasms and blood spurts from your mouth, only to for it to stain the red carpet even darker. You feel your bones crack and snap, your organs slowly being crushed together, and your muscles torn from one another. You hear your heart beating loudly in your ears, and the tears emerge to blur your field of vision.

You're... *rip* not... *crack* going to die... *badump* here now, are you..? *rip* Please... *crack*help... *badump* *badump* *bad-*

"sans! stop!"

You feel the magic drift away from your soul and you fall down to the ground with a thud, your body practically lifeless by now. The pain overrides all your other senses, and is the only feeling you have left that reminds you that you're still alive. Your ears ring loudly, and your body shakes and trembles, and you feel your skin come into contact with something wet. You move your hands to touch it, feeling the muscles stretch painfully, and you slowly bring it in front of your face, a drop of it spilling into your cheek. It's blood. Your body is laying on your own puddle of blood. You shiver once again.

You prop yourself up to a sitting position using your elbows, wincing when the heavy weight transfers to it. Your muscles are sore and with each movement, you fear that it might finally rip. Thankfully, it doesn't.

Now sitting and covered in blood, you look around. You turn your head and grit your teeth when you feel a pounding headache and a loud crack and pop. Was... that your vertebrae? Or your spine? A new wave of fresh tears escape when the fear overwhelms you, realizing how 'damaged' you are right now. You give a deep sigh, comforting yourself, and decided on not moving for now. Unless you want your body to fall apart and give you a slow and painful death.

You can't see anything when everything moves around, all blurry and indistinct. You did see, however, a few shapes and colors here and there for a moment. It's hard to focus when the headache is starting to pound even harder, the ringing growing louder and the moving images in front of you giving you a slight motion sickness. But more importantly, you managed to see a tall and short figure right next to each other. They're both white wearing black, with a little tint of red and orange. You see them open their mouths a few times, and guess that they must be talking to each other. _Obviously_.

You strain your ears to hear their conversation, but you only hear a cluster of noise. You can't seem to pick up anything that they're saying. It's all just garble and nonsense. The ringing is becoming loud and it's starting to hurt.

You suddenly cough, and see blood spurt from your mouth. You cover your mouth and cough more, the blood dripping from your fingers. You clutch your stomach instead when you feel it twisting and churning. It doesn't stop you from coughing blood and tears from falling, however.

Then, you're starting to feel lightheaded. You wonder why. Is your brain cutting off the oxygen? Why would it do that? Or are you... Finally dying? Questions swirl and disappear as slowly, blinking in and out, you fade into consciousness and fall down...

Into a soft pillow?

* * *

  **[Sans' POV]**

"sans! stop!"

You let go of the human, and her body falls to the ground. Your right eye stops glowing and you turn around to confront your indolent brother, who's standing right next to you, wearing a worried expression as sweat forms at the base of his skull. He looks at her, her seemingly lifeless body, then back to you.

"is she dead?"

"FORTUNATELY, I WAS HOLDING BACK, SO SHE'S STILL ALIVE."

"so, how was it, my lord?"

"HER SOUL IS DARK. DARKER THAN MOST OF THE OTHERS THAT I'VE SEEN. ALTHOUGH IT REQUIRES A BIT OF EFFORT FOR IT TO SURFACE... ALTOGETHER, WE CAN DEFINITELY USE HER."

You glance down at her. She's sitting, covered in blood, and you can see the rise and fall of her lungs. You notice her face contort into pain, clutching her stomach protectively as she coughs blood. Her body shakes all the while, tears dripping from her eyes.

"BUT I MUST ADMIT, I DID NOT EXPECT HER TO BE SO DETERMINED. IT'S PUZZLING AS TO HOW SHE MANAGES TO HIDE IT ALL, REALLY..."

"i'm sorry, my lord. but did already you get what you need?"

"HM? YES, WHY?"

Papyrus teleports towards the human as she was about to fall and landed headfirst into his chest. He wraps a skeletal arm under her knee and one around her waist, standing up to carry her bridal style. Your eyes narrow when you see blood drip from her body to the red carpet, and notice her shift and wince under his grasp. He looks at you with his right eye glowing orange, tightening his hold on her.

"i'll have to treat her wounds. it'll take a while, but by a few days, we can finally start the experiment."

"JUST TAKE HER FOR ALL I CARE. SHE HAS NO USE TO ME RIGHT NOW."

Papyrus frowns at this before he teleports, leaving you alone at the hall with a bloody carpet. Papyrus better clean this up by tomorrow!

You proceed to walk down the hall, and stop momentarily. You sense a presence. A familiar one at that. You look around, and see Chara standing at the end of the hall, with tears in her eyes. She's wearing a red and black pajamas, which you made your brother sew, while holding Temmie close to her chest. You feel your bone-brow twitch when you notice that she's bare foot. How many times must you tell this tiny human to wear her shoes?! This has been the 57th time she did this!

Chara walks down and stops when she's in front of you. You see her glance behind you, where the blooded carpet lies, and she shifts uncomfortably, avoiding your gaze while Temmie is frowning.

"Did you kill her, S-Sans?"

You raise a bone-brow at the question. She must’ve saw what you did earlier, but you’re unsure as to how she managed to escape from her room. You could’ve sworn you already confiscated all the long blankets… Did you also forget to cover up the hole? That’s impossible, for the Almighty Sans is always prepared! Then again, why is she outside?

"S-sans?”

You huff and cross your arms. What sort of nonsense is this tiny human thinking about?

“OF COURSE NOT! IT'S USELESS IF I KILL HER. IT'LL CREATE A MESS, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER DEAD BODY.”

Chara frowns at this and Temmie whimpers, burying her face into Chara's chest. You sigh loudly and, in an attempt to reassure the tiny human, pat her head. Chara jolts at the motion and backs away, still refusing to look at you.

What’s wrong with them? It’s just like…

“ARE YOU SCARED, TINY HUMAN?”

Chara nods, rubbing her elbow. Temmie shifts under her hold, avoiding your gaze. Your bone-brow furrows. Whatever could they be afraid of?

“AND WHY IS THAT?”

After a while of complete silence, she looks up at you. You can see tears shimmering in her eyes, but refuse to fall. Her small hands grasp tightly the edge of her shirt.

“I-I don’t want to see her die…. She-She's the only-I”

She fumbles over her words while you try to sort out what she's trying to say. She tries again, giving a deep breath and squeezing her fist around the edge of the shirt. You'll have to make Papyrus iron the pajamas again...

“Just-Please… Don't hurt her… She’s my-my… friend.”

You stare intently at her face. Her mouth is set in a tight line, her cheeks tainting pink, and her eyes are focused on you.

Why is the tiny human so worried about her? What makes her so special? She's nothing but a mere human. Knowing that her soul is dark gives her some slight importance... But in the end, her fate will stay the same, won't it? What's the difference if the tiny human cares?

“DON'T WORRY, TINY HUMAN! WE’LL JUST ‘SPEND SOME TIME' WITH HER THEN SEND HER BACK TO WHERE SHE BELONGS.”

“You-you… promise?”

“...YES.”

You crouch down, now eye level with Chara, and hold out a phalange. Chars hesitates for a second before she places her tiny hand on top of yours. You grasp it and stand up, then proceed to walk in the hall as her other arm holds Temmie closely.

You look back at the bloodied carpet. You might have gone too far back there, hurting the human to the extent that she was on the verge of death. But it helped you discover the nature of her soul, didn't it? Knowing that helps your case entirely...

You glance down at Chara, who’s wearing a mask of unreadable emotions, and sigh. You pat her head again and grin when she breaks out a small smile.

Sorry, tiny human, but there's nothing that you – and Papyrus – can do... There's no other way.

* * *

  **[Papyrus' POV]**

You teleport to your room, and an infestation of darkness envelopes the both of you. You look around frantically and, somehow, managed to find a conveniently shaped lamp nearby. You move towards it while avoiding the many things that you've thrown about in the floor: your clothes, cigarette butts, empty bottles of mustard and honey, and the take outs that you've taken from Grillbz's Cafe.

Now standing in front of the lamp, you shift her body into a single arm while the other spare goes to turn it on. You close your eyes and wince when the light flashes brightly in front of you. You open it again, blinking for a few times to get used to the brightness.

With something to illuminate the room, you look around once again.

Your queen sized bed is in the middle of the room. It's sheets has been stripped off, and on top of it is a ball made out of blankets, the pillows strewn about on the ground. There's also your tornado in the corner of the room, moving around pieces of papers, a joke book, and annoying dog. In the other corner is a treadmill, which is covered in cobwebs and dust from years of idleness.

You place her body gently on the mattress, taking extra care as to not make her body move too much. Once laying on the bed, you unfold the ball of blankets and cover her body with it. You gather all the pillows, fluffing them beforehand, then place it gently behind her head. You walk over to your dresser and open the top left drawer, revealing that it's filled with nothing but monster candy. You grab one and sit next to her, then forcibly open her mouth to pop the candy in. She complies and eats the candy, her eyes still closed.

You sigh and, out of curiosity and pure boredom, caress the human's cheek. She gives a slight moan then buries her face under the pillows. It didn't sexual at all. More like, irritation even? You decide to pinch her cheek instead, and she furrows her eyebrows, using a hand to bat yours away.

"No... Drowsy, stop..."

You raise a bone-brow at this 'Drowsy' of hers. Who is this, 'Drowsy', even? Is it also human? If so, why does she sound irritated whenever you do those things? Does this 'Drowsy' also like doing this kind of stuff? That would be weird, wouldn't it? Even for a human. Or maybe they're not human?

She relaxes once again when you stop, starting to sound asleep. Being the mischievous skeleton that you are, you grin widely as you put your whole skeletal hand on her face. Needless to say, this ticked her off.

"Agh! Drowsy, no!"

She rolls her body to the other side and covers her face with the blanket. For good measure, she scooted a few inches away from you and curled her body into a fetal position. You snicker quietly at her cute reaction.

"ENJOYING YOURSELF, BROTHER?"

You straighten your spine and turn your head to see Sans leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed as he gazes at you and the human, who snores peacefully. You can feel sweat start to form at the top of your skull, nervous and perhaps, afraid of his opinion of your earlier behavior. You, the brother of the Almighty Sans, socializing so freely with a human? Your brother will surely cut your head off if word spread out...

"DON'T THINK THAT I'M HERE FOR THE HUMAN, BROTHER. I'M ONLY HERE TO CLAIM MY COMPENSATION-"

"c-compensation, my lord?"

"DID I STUTTER?"

"no, my lord."

Sans snarls, his blue orbs narrowing. You stare down at the ground, feeling ashamed for asking such a stupid question.

"I CAN SOMETIMES FORGET HOW SIMPLE-MINDED YOU CAN BE, BROTHER. IT'S ANNOYING."

♥| SEXY TIME |♥

You glance up to see Sans gripping tightly the black whip by his pelvis. You feel your face blush orange at your brother's intentions, but decided not to speak about it. After all, he hurt you numerous times today. Surely, he'll go all out tonight-?

"IT'S COMPENSATION FOR RUINING MY EARLIER PLANS."

"but, my lord, i have not prepared such a thing..."

You snap your mouth shut, your sweat now forming profusely. You hear Sans' footsteps come closer towards you, and you grip the edge of the mattress tightly as your soul races in an exciting way. You can feel your magic become stronger, edging you on unleashing right here and now, but you hold it off. You can't. Not yet, at least...

"THEN YOU'LL IMPROVISE. SURELY, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

Sans stops in front of you, the whip now in plain sight as he plays it in his phalanges. He pulls your collar with his spare hand, pulling both of your faces closely. You pant heavily as you feel your orange orbs morph into hearts.

"BESIDES, IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE WE'VE HAD OUR 'BROTHERLY BONDING', HASN'T IT?"

His phalanges trails down to your chest, circling around a rib as his blue eyes slowly glow. He pushes one in, despite of your orange fabric, and you moan when you feel shocks of pleasure racing through your spine and soul. Your right eye flares alongside Sans', and he grins at this.

Sans sidesteps then tugs forcibly and strongly at your collar, making you fall down to the ground on all fours. Your legs and arms are shaking, but you try your best to keep your current position in hopes of impressing Sans. Your face is bright orange, your tongue lolling out, and you can feel the magic grow an appendage down below...

You raise your face to look at Sans, and see a blue glow emitting from his pants. He grins at you as he tightly grasps your leash and the whip in the other.

"CRAWL FOR ME, YOU DOG."

He tugs at your collar, and you move on all fours towards Sans. You're breathing heavily, your tongue dripping with saliva, feeling turned on more than ever. You notice your hardness trying to escape from your zipper, but you ignore it, intent solely on satisfying your master. You'll get it soon enough...

♥| END OF SEXY TIME |♥

When you're finally in front of him, you look down at the ground instead, since you're not given permission to look at him. This does not go unnoticed, however, as Sans crouches down to give you a pat in the head.

"I'VE TRAINED YOU WELL, DOG. AND FOR THAT, YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR REWARD. BUT NOT IN THIS FILTHY ROOM."

He stands up then pulls at your collar. You follow him obediently as he closes the door behind him, and begins the long walk back to your dungeon...

**I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.P.P.S. Should I write fontcest for the next chapter~? (¬‿¬) (*Le Pervy~*)  
> I mean, they're both pretty hot (TBH), and I 'did' say that I'll eventually add some sexy smut... (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (*Pervert Mode Fully Activitated*)  
> This is practically the perfect scene to continue from... (ಠ‿ಠ) (*Increases Pervertness by 100%*)  
> Maybe we can even add our main character along with the fun... (◕‿↼)  
> Soooooo... (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (WARNING: 'Pervert' has been released. It is highly contagious and can plague the human thought and action. Avoid at all cost. If infected, start the preventive measure by cutting off the genital region.)  
> 〆(・∀・＠) (MWEHEHEHE!!!) (my lord. no... just-stop.)
> 
> ლ(´ڡ`ლ) To sin or not to sin is the real question ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. The Mansion - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about the mansion's surrounding forest, along with a few tidbits here and there. And you might have got yourself in another sticky situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow reader (who still hasn't given up on me for some reason)! (｡◕‿◕｡)  
> I'd love to present to you smut on today's chapter~ ლ(´ڡ`ლ)  
> Even though it's more of a cliffhanger right now, don't be discouraged. (；一_一)  
> There will be more... (◕‿◕)  
> ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! (◕‿↼)
> 
> Seriously, this is the first time I've written smut, so it turned out pretty okay-ish to be honest. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Have a good day, and read this chapter that I have bestowed upon you, my dear reader~! ٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ *READER GAVE SOME FUCK*  
> 〆(・∀・＠) *AUTHOR IS DEAD INSIDE*

**[Your POV]**

What the hell did you just witness? That was pretty weird... and kind of kinky... you can't just say that you _didn't_ get wet there... and that's pretty much a first for you... A-anyway! You seriously have to get out of here! You don't have time to start daydreaming of sating your own carnal desires with those rather, uh, attractive monsters. Even though it would be kind of nice to finally get some action for once...

"Aaagh!"

In a fit of anger (and frustration), you pull off the blankets and roll of the exceptionally comfortable bed that you were laying in. And fell to the floor like a freaking ragdoll. And hit your face with a pillow that you weren't even aware were there! That's good, you guess, but...

"Why?! What's wrong now?!"

You try to stand up, but your legs won't cooperate. For some goddamn reason that's unknown even to you.

"Pleeease, you worthless and pathetic corporeal body of mine, JUST WORK FOR GODDAMN ONCE!!!"

You place your arms around the edge of the bed and try to stand up, again. You rejoice in victory when it slowly starts to listen, moving a bit albeit shaking intensely as it tries to lift your whole body like it normally does. But you instantly collapse to the floor back again, groaning with aggravation. You slap your legs in anguish and feel... nothing? You decided to slap hard, thinking that maybe, you need to regain _some_ feeling to it. And it didn't. You didn't even feel the stinging pain like you usually do.

Did your legs just became jelly? Numb? What happened to you? More precisely, what happened to your body? You mean, it didn't affect your arms and face... Don't tell yourself that you're gonna crawl your ass out of here now, are you? Because if that's the cause, then you're as good as gone! That's even stupider than that one time—Wait, let's not remember **that** , shall we?

Hmm... What are you gonna do now? You can't even walk, so you're practically glued to your spot... If you can endure minutes of crawling with your heavy body dragging behind you, that is. Uh, how about you make the most of it and just relax for a while? Yep, that sounds stupid.

Well, you were always stupid (in a way), so might as well wait for your ultimate demise and relax like you had no care in the world. Sooner or later you're gonna die, evident by Sans' 'plans' for you, so there's not much of a difference, really.

You opted laying on the floor, since you _clearly_ can't go anywhere, and lay your head on the soft pillow. You give a deep sigh when you feel its comfort 'wrap' itself around you, as if you're floating on puffy white clouds, and you gradually start to forget about your earlier misadventures—*crunch*—Your eyes widen and you sit up, rubbing your head unconsciously as you look at the pillow, where a flat and nearly destroyed candy in a wrapper lay. Huh. Was it always there?

"Hello! I'm Bob."

You turn around to the sound of the voice to see a white cat (or dog) under the bed. Wearing a shirt. That seems to have human hair. And can speak like a normal person. Why are you not surprised anymore? Maybe it has something to do with the whole 'Monsters escaped from Mt. Ebott' and 'You got kidnapped (sort of) to a mansion and almost died' thing.

It tilts its head at you, its expression never changing as it stares closely at you. You do the same, raising an eyebrow at the monster in front of you. Something about it doesn't make sense to you. Is it a dog or a cat? If it's both of them at the same time, then what the hell is it? What do you call it? You should be asking why it's here, but you're swirling with unnecessary questions right now to think properly of anything else...

"—Candy! Human, can you eat it? It'll help a lot, I guarantee it."

You blink. You were snapped back to reality thanks to Bob's sudden outburst. Oh, yeah, you forgot. The candy.

With little thought, you grab the broken candy from the pillow, unwrap it, and was about to pop it in your mouth when, unexpectedly, Bob _stretched out_ a leg to grab the candy. Seriously, what the hell is this thing?

"No! Not _this_ candy. Eat _that_ one."

With its now extended leg, it points back to your pillow, and you look to reveal another new and unscathed candy similar to the one you tried to eat. Why does it want you to eat the candy so damn much? It better be tasty...

Bob grabs it instead and unwraps it for you, giving you a candy that seems to... glow? You open your hand and Bob drops it down to your palm. You pick it up to peer at it, and it indeed does glow! Although a tad bit only. It must be one of those famous monster candy you've heard of so much.

"Bob, before I eat this 'candy', um, what does it do?"

"You get back your control of your legs. Luckily, it hasn't reached yet to your upper half. So hurry! Eat it before it's too late!"

'It' hasn't reached to your upper half? What does that mean? That if you didn't eat this, you'll lose control of all of your body? Thinking about it, that's a lot scarier. You'll become like a doe in headlights, waiting for nothing but your own death. And to not fight for your own life? You don't want to imagine such a thing to happen...

But, can this candy truly let you move your legs again? You don't have much to contemplate here, and nothing to lose if you take a chance. If you actually _did_ die from this candy, you're doing your scrawny body and mind a favor from the possible torture those two will let you endure for who-knows-how long.

Welp, here goes nothing...

You pop it in your mouth and chew, detesting the abnormally bland taste. This is supposed to be candy, how come there's no flavor at all? You silently chew, a bit pissed off. You were proven wrong when, abruptly, a chill runs through you as it quickly turns sour, making you curl your toes and scrunch up your face. You spit out the remaining of the candy into the palm of your hand while trying to gulp the leftover juices, gagging a bit as you did.

"Sorry that the candy is sour. Are you okay?

"I-It's okay. I'm perfectly fine...It wasn't _that_ bad that I wanted to commit suicide or anything. So far, anyway."

"Did you get your 'control' back?"

"Not sure. Let me check first."

You try to move your leg again, and cry out happily when it did. Finally! Your ever-so-slowly decomposing body has listened to your commands! Well, uh, what now? You're still stuck here in this mansion, and the fact that you triumph on about your own leg moving shows how pitiable you are, and how you possibly are never gonna live long enough to see the light of day.

"Thanks, Bob, for helping me. At least you're the only one who hasn't given up on me yet..."

"Hmm? Why would you give up so easily, human?"

You look at the dog/cat, whose face is set in a frown. Bob is right. You can't give just like that. The fact that Bob helped you means that there's still a chance. Plausibly not escaping, but making the situation better for your survival. Being pessimistic isn't going to help anyone, apparent by what happened earlier with Sans... You really don't want to talk about that... Still, get your mind out of the ground and start looking up!

"Uh, nothing. Anyway! How'd you get here?"

"I'm a Temmie! It's pretty easy to find you when I can roam around freely. Unlike Chara, though..."

"A what now?"

"A Temmie! I'm one of the four Temmies who, sadly, can speak in clear English. But that's fine. I'm sure you'll love them all!"

"If you're a Temmie, then why is your name Bob?"

"That is a mystery to its own."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Was the taste so unbearable? Again, I apologize for it, but the flavor is necessary for it to work."

What a way to change the subject, Bob…

“Why sour, though?”

“The flavor itself can trigger many reactions on the human body.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“You experienced a chill, did you not?”

“Yeah.”

“It made you contract your muscles?”

“Yeah...?”

“And twisted your face into an ugly expression?”

“That was rude. But yes, it did.”

“Perfect! Lace something that has sour inducing properties with magic, then you’ll receive a candy that can stimulate almost all body parts to wake! As long as they still have hold of their conscious and are not completely dead, of course.”

“Huh…”

“Oh my, was that too much for you, human?”

“Nah, not really. I'm just thinking of how magic can sometimes boggle the mind, you know? It's still a wonder as to how it exists… And why!”

“Indeed it does. Magic are, after all, unique only to us monsters.”

"Earlier you mentioned something about Chara. What happened to her?"

"Chara is said to be restricted to her bedroom unless necessary calls for it. Otherwise she’ll be sent to… somewhere.”

“Somewhere?”

“I… do not want to discuss about it.”

“Okay then... But, doesn't she, like, live here too? And why is she letting Sans do that to her?"

" It's kind of difficult to explain the situation she's currently in…”

Bob gazes at the floor, his cat/dog ears droop as a solemn expression appears on his monster face. It breaks your heart (not literally) to see your savior in such a state…

You smile at it reassuringly, and gently pet its cat ears. It returns with a small smile on its own, rubbing its head at your hand, and you oblige by giving the dog ears a good scratch. It feels nice to comfort someone. Or a monster, for that matter. Especially if they have soft fur and are absolutely adorable!

"Thank you, human, for being concerned towards Chara. And petting Bob. Your sympathy and kindness shall be remembered well.”

You stop petting, despite Bob giving you the puppy eyes, and decided on looking around. The place is in a chaotic state, being filled with all sorts of junk that you highly doubt are used every day. There was a treadmill gathering its dust army and a tornado that doesn't seem to do anything else but move around stacks of paper. How come there’s only one light source that manages to illuminate this massive of a room? Whose room is this and how did you get here? The real question is, what sort of life decisions lead you to this moment?

"Excuse me for asking, but where am I?"

"You're currently in Papyrus' room."

“How does he live on floods of filth?”

“That, I do not know…”

"That’s beside the point! What happened to me?”

"Sans almost killed you and Papyrus thought it was a good idea to bring you here and make you rest for a while. You were hurt pretty badly, so he had to use monster candy to heal you. Unfortunately, he managed to use the wrong one, so you were 'numb' for a while. And if you were asleep a little longer, your whole body would stop operating, resulting in immediate death."

"Really? So earlier... My legs was already dead?"

"Sadly, yes. But now, it's alive and fully functional. Blood circulating and all that other human body stuff."

"Couldn't it just shut down my entire body instead?"

"Monster candy works in miraculous ways. Luckily, this one needs time to completely stop off _all_ your bodily functions. But it did, somehow, managed to heal it in the process, so it's not all bad!”

"And how do I get out of here?"

"Which do you ask: The room or the mansion?"

"Both."

"If you want the exit out of here, then you can access it through that door over there."

It stretches its leg again and points at the double doors behind you, where a vivid light seeps from below it.

"If you do, however, want to escape, then you'll need teleportation magic in order to do so."

"Jeez, why teleportation magic?!”

"Well, this mansion is in the middle of a forest where if you enter in, you can never find your way back. Once inside, you're stuck in a loop where the trees are never ending, and the ground goes out forever. You'll be lucky enough if you manage to keep your sanity. Or what's left of it."

You sigh, running hand through your messy hair.

“Don't tell me: It's a _magical_ forest, isn't it?”

“…Are you being sarcastic?”

"Anyway, are there any monsters in there?"

"Occasionally, you'll encounter one every few walks or so. But they're not the friendly kind, much less conversationalists. They'll pounce on any living thing that they can see, smell, or feel; Even if it's their own kind. It's practically a bloodbath in there as they become reliant on nothing but their own instincts. They all came from different dimensions, and have lived possibly through the most extreme of conditions. They vary in shape, size, soul, appearances, etc."

"But why are they in there? Why do they all go to the forest, of all places?"

"That, I can't say. It's classified information to state the monsters' purposes that resides in the forest."

"If it’s classified, then how did you gain access to this piece of information?"

"Human, there are some things that should not be known. And _that_ is one of those. I'd wisely advise that you forget this conversation ever existed."

"Fine, fine, I won't question it further. And I won’t speak of it. But tell me this: Who deemed that information as classified in the first place?"

"There are many names for this...man. But he is famously known for being the creator of the CORE, and the 'speaker of hands'."

"Like, sign language?"

"You can say that. You're not familiar with him, are you, human?"

"Not really. What I do know is that an intellectual monster created the core! They never revealed his name, though. Just that he's a royal scientist. Kind of like Alphys, really. But smarter! Although...The 'speaker of hands'? That's new..."

"Listen closely, human. What I’ve said will be the end of this discussion and shall not be repeated again. Especially that it came from _me_. Understood?"

“But I want to learn more!”

“No! I’ve said too much and, given the chance, _they_ will come for you! And nothing can ensure your safety as long as you hold to this knowledge. Are you sure you want to remember this? If you want, I can---“

"It's fine, Bob! Knowing this might help me in the long run. Or cause things to become awfully devastating… Either way, I want to know this.”

“But you will DIE if you continue to live knowing about it. And nothing can protect you when that time comes. Not even me, the other Temmies, or Chara can stop that from happening.”

“I know that full well. And when that time comes, I'll be prepared, so don't you worry about it!”

“Why do you risk your life over such a trivial matter? Surely you’ll do fine without it.”

“That is correct but...I...”

You look down at your lap, where both of your hands are closing into a fist as you start to hear voices that weren't there before. You sense a weigh settle into your chest, the voices becoming louder and stronger. There’s many of them, and you try your best to focus on one at a time.

~~It’s because of them, isn't it...? No… Maybe it's something else…~~

~~How about we try it again?~~

~~It doesn't matter anymore.~~

~~I’m so sorry… It’s all my fault...~~

That last voice. It was distant, and slowly fades away from the rest. Still, something about that voice strikes a sense of familiarity in you. All of them does. But why can’t you remember them? Whose voices are those? They weren’t supposed to come back… Were they?

You snap back to reality to look at Bob and smile.

“I can’t say that~ It's classified information!”

"You were quite there for a minute… What a way to turn the tables, human! I did not expect that.”

“Hey! It’s your fault for not telling me what I want! It’s only fair if I do the same to you!”

“Let us put that aside for now. Is there anything else, human?”

You hear another voice. This one is, different, to say the least. It's familiar, much like the rest, but it strikes a sense of fear inside you to hear it. You want to run away from it, but something is stopping you. Whose voice is this? And why are you so afraid of it?

~~There's something about it... This place, this monsters, and even this very situation that you're in… It's laughable at how often you do this to yourself! You would've thought that you’d get bored of it, scared shitless maybe, but you didn’t. So what’s so **fun** about it? What's this feeling that feeds you to **keep on going**? Why are you so **resilient**? You're so addicted to it that...you can’t do anything about it now, can you?~~

Before you could reply back, to play a bit with your hallucinations in hopes of making it go away, your stomach does it first. You hug your stomach as you laugh nervously, Bob giggling all the while. To make matters worse, it sounds like a whale's mating call! This is so embarrassing...

"Oh, um, can I have something to eat?"

"Certainly, human! Follow me..."

Bob walks out of the bed and you follow, stumbling a bit when you try to stand up. Bob waits for you by the door, and you push it open, covering your eyes when the light briefly blinds you. Blinking helps, and your eyes start to settle with the brightness. However, Bob halts and turns around to you.

"Nonetheless, I must ask of you that you walk quietly. Me and the other Temmies are not meant to be wandering around at this time. That also includes you, human."

You nod, and together, continue onwards; Where you and Bob set out on an extensive journey towards finding something edible to eat. Wherever that may be. With any luck, you might even find your favorite food there! Crossed fingers and all!

~~Make sure not to forget me, human. After all, you have better things to attend to later...~~

* * *

You pry open the cabinet with little to no result, and in a fit of anger, was about to bang your fists at it until you were reminded by Bob's earlier cautions. You sigh defeatedly and let go of the cabinet, cursing under your breath as you stare it intently. And even _that_ you gave up.

You look behind you to see Bob forcing open a glass of fairly questionable substances with his elongated leg, and momentarily giving up when it turns out to be futile.

Needless to say, this has been a waste of time. On the other hand, this kitchen is impressive. It's as spotless as the halls too! But, seriously, those two skeletons have trust issues that needs to be resolved, like, ASAP. Because of it, they locked off all the cabinets, drawers, jars, and anything that can be used as storage for their oh-so-precious food. Even their own oven and coffee machine possess a lock! A FREAKING LOCK ON AN OVEN AND COFFEE MACHINE. How is that possible and why is to so hard to get rid off?!

"Bob, hold me back, because I'm about ready to cause mayhem at this place."

"Please don't, human. That's the least of what we need right now."

"The most of what I need right now is food. And it's not giving me it!"

"Try looking around more. I'm sure that we'll be fortunate enough to find one."

An exasperated sigh escapes your lips and you slump behind a counter, your fingers tracing along the smooth surface. This is turning into a tiring task, and you can't find yourself to do it anymore. When will you and Bob actually find _something_ , and not _nothing_?

You continue to trace the surface, leisurely moving your body along with it, and come to a stop when your fingers hit a bowl. Huh? A bowl? Looking inside it, you came face-to-face with round and luscious red berries. You lick your lips as, weirdly enough, you begin to feel entranced by it. You grab one and attentively peer at it. It's slickened with a clear liquid, similar to water. You can even see your own reflection on its glossy exterior. Your stomach grumbles in response as you stare it longingly, and thinking that it might be harmless, you pop it in your mouth without a single thought. You rub your tongue around it, and feel a burning yet tingling sensation, as if you've eaten something spicy. But it doesn't feel terrible. In fact—

Suddenly your body violently convulses, and you firmly grip the counter in haste as your knuckles practically turn white from the pressure. You can feel your heart beating faster in your chest, a red tint appearing on your cheeks. You open your mouth and spill out your tongue, panting heavily as saliva drips down from your chin. Your body is also rising in temperature, making your skin feel warm to the touch. You have this sudden urge to cry out, to scream with all your might, but you suppress it by biting your tongue.

You're not sure why you're body is acting this way, but it better stop or—

The heat travels towards your crotch and you feel a sudden wetness grow, utterly soaking your (most favorite) panties. You had to pinch yourself from moaning when you rub your thighs together, creating enough friction to stoke the fire of lust that’s somehow burning inside you.

Shiiieeet, why does this have to happen to you?! WHY RED BERRY, WHY?!

“Human, you look quite uncomfortable there. Are you okay?”

You whip around and hide the bowl behind you, crossing your legs together (to hide the dark patch in front of your crotch)while trying to compose a poker face. It’s pretty hard to do that when you keep rubbing your ass on the edge of the counter, which feels _amazing_ by the way, and---Ugh, stop it, you! You're acting like a complete bimbo here! And stop trying to suck the berry inside your fat ass because it'll never work!

“Um, you know me, just… frustrated right now.”

As in, sexually frustrated. And it's all because you ate some godforsaken berries!

“Yes, I understand the feeling, but if you are sick or tired, you can always---“

“Ah, actually, I think **now** would be the perfect time to take a brief rest! See you later! Bye!”

"H-human? HUMAN! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

You ran away from the kitchen, barging on a door while on the way out, and kept on running, not even bothering to look behind. Minutes passed by, and ever-so-slowly, you start to feel exhausted and slow down into walking instead, looking around with a confusing look on your face. You stop moving and realize that you’re standing at an unfamiliar hallway; Lost, helpless, and vulnerable. How'd you get here again?

♥ | SEXY TIME |♥

You're reminded by your earlier ‘heat', and continue to breathe heavily once again. You place your back at a wall and drift downwards, where you sit with your legs spread. You sense a slight pulsing at your loins, and before you know you it, your hand is snaking its way towards it, pulling the panty aside to expose your moist pussy. You bite your lip when a radiating heat emits from it, and let out a tiny squeak when your finger lightly strokes at your outer labia. You decided to use the inner labia instead, and moan as you stroke it in an up-and-down motion, rocking your hips to tease your poor pussy to submission.

You've always _did_ like the idea of being a naughty slut...To be punished for being such a bad girl... To beg on your hands and knees for a big, nice cock to pound you...

"Mmmmhhh~"

A finger dips inside of your moist folds, and you shiver. You whine as your finger goes deeper, rubbing rather enthusiastically at your vaginal walls. You gasp when you insert another one, wiggling them inside, and squeal loudly when it hits a sweet spot, squeezing your thighs together as you try come down from your high. After calming down, you try fingering yourself again, but in an agonizing pace, as to make sure that you don't cum yet.

“Aaah, I---nnnggg--need something **more**!”

You slide your fingers out from your cootch and, putting a hand to the wall, stand up with shaking legs. You feel compelled to find one of the skeleton brothers, to pin their bodies down and ride them for all their worth (do they even have dicks?), but you shake it off and proceed on a search to find something else that can sate you... As much as you’d loooove that idea, you’re not _that_ desperate for cock. You think.

Hmmm… Maybe an object that's phallus shaped? Can that work? But you won't feel it throb when it's inside you though… And it won't be warm too…Whatever! You just need to fill your hollow canny with something thick or long, and can ejaculate a hot and delicious liquid…Well, where can you find that?

“man, my lord sure did a good one on me.”

Was that an omen?

"hm? you're not supposed to be out, human."

It is, isn't it? Moreover, this is what Bob warned you about earlier... Since this is 'Papy', he'll probably understand and _not_ go berserk on you (like Sans).

"Well, I---"

You stop, your nose picking up a strange scent. You sniff at the air, and you feel your eyes glaze over as you slowly start to realize what it is; The smell of sex and cum, fresh too... You're fully aware of it now, and can only hope that you have a lot of self-control not to tackle him right then and there. Whatever that berry was, it sure was potent enough to heighten your senses!

Oblivious to everything but the fire burning in your loins and the bizarrely attractive skeleton in front of you, you didn't notice that Papyrus is in front of you until he snaps his phalanges in your face, snapping you lightly from your trance-like state. You're can't help but feel a bit dazed though...

"you okay there? you're looking a little out of it right now..."

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah. I kind of was..."

You will yourself not to look at his crotch, where you notice has tiny splotches of orange and blue, and opted on looking at his face. Which, pointless to say, is not helping when there's also a tiny splotch of blue at the corner of his visible teeth. Since you're feeling on edge today from your unfulfilled masturbation earlier, you let your thighs rub each other while acting nonchalantly. Your imagination goes into overdrive, thinking about getting your twat drilled nice and hard with Papy's monster dick (seriously, do they actually have one?), and you stop yourself from out loud moaning.

This does not go unnoticed, however, as Papyrus grabs both of your shoulders to look at your eyes, which have been clouded heavily with lust.

"are you really okay? you're acting pretty weird."

No sooner has those words left Papyrus' mouth that you've lost all restraint, leaning forward to lick at the blue liquid as your hands settle itself on his chest. You grind your crotch at his pelvis, panting hotly at his cheekbone when you feel a somewhat large bulge form at the front of his pants.

Would you look at that? Looks like someone is have fun~

"Oh, Papy~"

You nearly squeak when Papyrus roughly grabs a handful of your ass, pulling you close into a warm embrace and into his oh-so-sweet bulge. Your mouth forms into a big O as you feel your pussy lips spread wide open, thrusting his delicious bulge inside you. It turns you into nothing more but a shuddering mess.

"nyeh. what made you into such a needy bitch, human?"

"Hhhnnnggg!"

You moan and bite your lip when his sneaky phalanges dig into your needy cunt, fingering you in a painstakingly slow pace; Prior to what you did. You whine needily, trying your hardest to pound it in you more, but to no avail. Papyrus, meanwhile, is grinning broadly as he watches you grind helplessly, a slutty expression plain on your face. Seeing you in such a state did nothing but to fuel his urge to fuck you hard, but he suppresses it.

Because, for once in Papyrus' life, he wants to see someone beg for **him** , and not Sans. He wants to use you like a toy for his own selfish enjoyment; To embellish you with his cum from head to toe; To see adoration in your eyes when you give away compliments and encouragement. Basically, everything that he and his lord does.

However, he _can't wait_ to do to the same to you, a human who (weird enough) turns a monster in the right ways...

"you know, how about we go somewhere private, huh?"

Papyrus releases his hold from your butt to grab at your thighs, pulling them up to give you a chance to wrap your legs around his waist. You place your head at his shoulder, humming happily as his fingers continue to rub inside you.

♥| END OF SEXY TIME (?) |♥

"hold on tight, cutie, 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

You look up to see him wink at you before his right eye glows orange. You feel space and time begin to distort around you, and guess that it must be his famous teleportation magic. Your body feels like its floating in air, and in mid panic, you look down to see that the ground has disappeared, along with the other remains of the unfamiliar hallway. This might become trippy as fuck for you...

"oh, and it's better if you close your eyes, though. you might also have a headache after this. But don't worry, I'll make sure to fuck you senseless."

You grab Papyrus' jacket when you feel your weight shift, as if you're going up on a roller coaster right before it descends... You feel the churning feeling again in your stomach, and you gag when it shifts again, practically on the verge of puking.

**FUCK ME, RIGHT?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst!!! (°Д°)  
> Shit is 'probably' gonna down on the next chapter, so prepare yourselves. (ಠ‿ಠ)  
> Much like Papy's pants. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
